2min - My Scretary
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: taemin menjabat menjadi skretaris seorang yang pervert nya minta ampun, hey 2min ih heer ! CHAP 5 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part  
1

Author : Inchangel ( IntanLauism)

Main Cast : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance,

pemaksaan. Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga,  
cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan  
banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)  
A/N : Liat judulnya aja udah berasa  
sinetron indonesia aja ==' tapi jangan  
ragu dan jangan bimbang karena saya akan bergoyang #plak maksud saya,  
saya nggak bakal bikin banyak-  
banyak part. Pokoknya ini buat kalian-  
kalian yang minta sekuel My Secretary,  
nih gue kasih *Tebar kolor Onew*  
#digiles key.  
Berhubung emang story mereka dikit  
banget, jadi aku sedikit ingin ikut  
berpartisipasi melestarikan (?) couple ini. Hehe. CEKIDOT (Check it out!)~

- *Choi Minho POV on*

Pagi.  
Membuka mata saja sebal  
apalagi harus mematikan alarm sialan  
yang terus berdering minta dibanting  
itu. Aigo, kenapa hidupku datar-datar  
begini saja?

"Andrew?" suara menyebalkan  
itu lagi.  
"Hmm?" tanyaku semalas  
mungkin. Malas karena bangun pagi.  
Malas karena harus memasuki hari  
baru lagi. Malas karena harus berurusan dengan pelacur sepertinya.  
"Last night was fucking  
adorable. Can we do it every night?  
Or... now?" katanya sambil meraba  
dadaku dengan jari kurus, panjang  
serta kukunya yang panjang dan berwarna-warni norak itu menyentuh  
permukaan dadaku. Perih tau!  
"Enough, Steph. Get off. I have  
a flight in 3 hours and I don't have  
much time for packing and kick you  
out from here. So it will be better if you get your ass out from here" kataku  
panjang lebar dan disambut dengan  
belalakan mata dari orang yang selama  
3 bulan ini menginap bersama di  
apartemenku. Aku mulai bangun dari  
kasur yang sangat berantakan dan menuju lemari. Tak lupa menarik dua  
buah koper berwarna coklat tua dan  
biru kehitaman untuk kuisi dengan  
segala pakaian dan perlengkapan  
untuk kepergianku dari London ini.  
"Andrew! You know that I love you...,"  
"You love my money. And if  
you still want to hanging around with  
me, I don't have any money again.  
Unless you hanging around with my  
father becouse those money were my father's," dan dia terdiam. Sudah  
kuduga.  
Aku selesai memberesi  
koperku. Aku pun sudah berpakaian  
sepantasnya. Kaus putih polos, blazer  
berwarna krem dengan motif macan tutul di kerahnya. Celana jeans hitam  
dengan sepatu boots kulit berwarna  
coklat tua membalut kakiku. Tak lupa  
kacamata hitam seharga 250$ yang  
baru kemarin kubeli menggantung  
indah dihidungku. Dan Stephanie? Dia masih  
terdiam diatas kasur dengan tubuh  
kurusnya yang telanjang itu setengah  
tertutup oleh selimut. Rambutnya yang  
panjang dan dicat coklat serta wangi  
obat-obatan salon itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungguh, aku tak mau  
mengingat kegiatan kami semalam.  
Fuck it, ya know?!  
"Aku pergi. Kalau kau masih  
mau tinggal disini, silakan. Atau ajak  
saja John dari lantai atas itu, yang kemarin kau ajak tidur disini saat aku  
sedang mengunjungi ayahku yang  
sedang sakit di Korea. Tapi, biaya  
urusanmu sendiri." Dan aku pergi dari  
tempat itu. Tempat terkutuk itu.  
Kalau bukan karena appa yang sedang sakit, aku takkan mau balik ke  
Korea. Appa adalah orang yang sangat  
berjasa dalam hidupku. Aku rela  
kemana-mana dan melakukan apapun  
demi appa. Namun ternyata,  
meninggalkan beliau yang sudah ditinggal eomma sejak 10 tahun lalu  
lumayan beresiko juga. Appa memang  
memiliki sakit gula sehingga semakin  
lama keseatannya semakin menurun  
dan itu mempengaruhi kinerja beliau.  
Aku disuruh belajar tentang bisnis hingga ke London agar bisa  
setidaknya sepadan dengan appa.  
Setelah dirasa cukup, baru aku mau  
balik. Namun ternyata sebelum aku  
rampung S2, appa sudah ambruk dan  
hotel yang sudah appa dbangun diambang kerancuan. Maka dari itu  
setelah aku kembali dari Korea saat  
menjenguk keadaan appa, aku  
langsung memutuskan cuti kuliah di  
London ini dan untuk sementara  
kembali ke Korea hingga menemukan penggantiku untuk memegang hotel  
yang menurutku cukup berperan  
dalam lintas saham di Korea Selatan  
kala ini.

BLAM!

Kututup keras pintu  
apartemenku, bersamaan dengan  
seluruh memori pahit di London ini.  
Untuk sementara aku harus ingat kalau  
disini aku hanya untuk belajar dan  
nantinya aku akan kembali ke Korea. Nantinya, bukan. Sekarang.  
Setelah mengirimkan surat  
permohonan cuti ke universitas, aku  
langsung ke bandara dan menaiki  
pesawat yang sudah kupesan  
beberapa hari yang lalu.

##########

Pagi lagi.  
Entah sampai kapan aku bisa  
lepas dari suasana pagi yang sangat  
menyebalkan seperti ini. Moodku tak  
pernah bisa bagus kalau sudah  
memasuki hari baru seperti ini apalagi kalau harus mendengar cecuitan dari  
burung-burung diluar itu. Cih, sampai  
suara kalian serak baru tahu rasa!  
Siapa suruh cecuitan di pagi yang  
memang sudah menyebalkan seperti  
ini. Hari pertama masuk ke hotel  
appa, Global Hotel. Hotel yang sebentar  
lagi akan diturunkan ke tanganku.  
Aku bukan orang yang gila  
uang atau jabatan apalagi hormat dari  
orang lain. Sudah kukatakan, kalau aku hanya melanjutkan usaha dari  
appa. Kalau dirasa ada pengganti yang  
tepat, atau setidaknya appa sudah bisa  
memegang kendali lagi, akan  
kuselesaikan S2 yang tinggak  
beberapa sks lagi kelar. Aku sudah berada di kamarku  
yang kutinggalkan kuliah lebih dari 6  
tahun di London. Sudah tertidur selama  
beberapa jam karena perjalanan  
London-Seoul tidaklah dekat.  
Setelah benar-benar tersadar, aku melangkahkan diri untuk  
berbenah. Tak lebih dari setengah jam  
aku sudah siap dengan setelan yang  
pantas untuk seorang bisnisman muda.  
Kumakan sarapan yang memang  
sudah disiapkan ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahku ini.  
"Ke Hotel, sekarang," ucapku  
pada Kim ahjussi, supirku dan appa.  
Beliau mengangguk, dan seketika itu  
mobil yang kunaiki ini melaju melewati  
ramainya kota Seoul di pagi hari menuju rutinitas perkantoran yang  
membosankan.

####################

"Selamat datang, Choi Minho  
ssi. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan  
anda," ucap seorang wanita yang  
kuyakini adalah resepsionis karena  
begitulah yang tertulis di name tag nya.  
Toh mereka tak mungkin saling menukar name tag karena atasan  
mereka yang baru datang dan mereka  
akan saling berusaha untuk bisa  
dikenal dan dihapal oleh atasan baru  
ini. Tak seperti senior author yang  
malah menutupi nama di jaket mereka biar nggak ketauan namanya siapa  
==' (author curhat, soalnya barusan  
digituin pas mau makrab #plak)  
"Terima kasih. Saya akan  
langsung ke kantor saya," ucapku  
tegas dan dengan kacamata masih tergantung manis. Bukan kacamata  
hitam seperti saat perjalanan balik  
kemarin, namun kacamata baca yang  
memang hanya untuk membaca nama-  
nama pegawai disini.  
Tak butuh waktu lama, resepsionis yang bernama Kim Yoonji  
itu mengantarkanku ke kantor  
ruangan khusus milik appa.  
"Terima kasih,..." sengaja tak  
kulanjutkan. Ingin aku panggil dia  
sesuai name tag nya, aku takut dia ke- GR-an karena aku tahu namanya  
sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri.  
"Kim Yoonji imnida," ucapnya  
sambil sedikit bungkuk. Dan aku  
sedikit mengangguk menanggapinya.  
Kumulai berkeliling didalam ruangan itu. Kulihat appa masih memasang foto  
keluarga kami disaat masih lengkap.  
Kumulai memberesi berkas-berkas  
yang tidak diperlukan. Appa terbiasa  
menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak  
diperlukan (atau dikiranya penting untuk dikenang seperti oleh-oleh dari  
rekannya) dan itu memenuhi ruang  
kerjanya ini.  
"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya  
bantu?" tanya seseorang dari  
belaKimku. " Cepat bantu aku  
membereskan barang-barang ini!"  
perintahku. Tak perlu dua kali, ia  
langsung bergerak dan seketika itu  
juga ia langsung memungut-munguti  
barang-barang itu. Kardus yang memang sudah  
tersedia disana pun sudah terisi penuh,  
siap dipindahkan kedalam mobil untuk  
dibawa pulang. "Jadi, apakah kau sekretarisku  
yang baru?" tanyaku padanya sedikit  
menyelidik setelah kembali ke ruangan  
kerjaku.  
"Ne, tuan. Lee Taemin imnida.  
Namun saya sudah lama bekerja disini. Tuan lah bos baru saya," jawabnya.  
AKU TAK PERCAYA! Ia berani  
menjawab petanyaanku dengan  
jawaban selancang itu!  
"Heuh. Baiklah." Kuredam  
amarahku. Kalau bukan bibirnya yang merekah itu aku takkan menahan  
amarah seperti ini. EH? Bukan, bukan. Kalau bukan  
sikapnya yang tegas itu aku takkan  
menahan amarah ini. Ya, itulah yang  
seharusnya kupikirkan tadi. Tapi  
mengapa jadi "bibir"? hah...  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sekarang tuan?"

*Choi Minho POV off*

*Author POV on*

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu  
sekarang tuan?"  
Minho melirik dari atas hingga  
bawah pria yang berada didepannya  
itu. Wajahnya kecil namun garis  
rahangnya tegas. Matanya membulat indah dengan bulu mata yang lurus  
namun pendek. Imut sekali. Begitu  
pikirnya.  
"Tutuplah pintu itu," ucap  
Minho sambil menunjuk pintu. Dan  
seperti yang ia duga, taemin langsung berputar dan menutup pintu itu. Dasar  
mata nakal, ia malah melihat pantat  
Taemin yang datar itu.  
'apa yang kau pikirkan minho!  
Ayo lah... tak sebaiknya kau  
memikirkan itu!' ucapnya dalam hati. 'tapi bahkan Stephanie pun  
selingkuh dibelakangku. Dan sekarang  
kami sudah putus. Tak ada salahnya  
bukan?' begitu pula pikirnya melawan  
niat baiknya. Dan akhirnya, nafsu lah yang  
menang. "Sudah tuan. Ada lagi yang  
harus saya lakukan?" taemin, itu adalah pertanyaan  
yang salah. Itu hanya akan  
membuatmu masuk kedalam  
perangkap nafsu seorang Choi "Ma"  
Minho. Benar saja. Minho sudah  
berjalan mendekati taemin yang masih  
berdiri diseberang mejanya. Berjalan  
dengan tangan kiri didalam saku  
celana, badan sedikit membungkuk,  
dan tangan kanannya menutupi bibirnya yang seksi itu. Tak lupa  
kacamata pemancar kharismanya itu  
telah ia istirahatkan sementara diatas  
mejanya. Berjalan perlahan menuju  
Taemin yang masih memperhatikan  
gerak-gerik bos barunya yang dirasanya sangat aneh itu. Begitu sudah tepat berada  
didepan taemin, dan taemin yang tidak  
menjauh sedikitpun meskipun saat ini  
badan mereka telah berjarak kurang  
dari 5 senti, minho mengintip taemin  
dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit menunduk. Memahami tiap lekuk indah  
wajah namja didepannya itu.  
Menghirup wewangian yang keluar  
dari hidung dan kulitnya. Merasakan  
sapuan lembut rambut deru nafas  
Taemin yang tak teratur akibat posisi mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan  
normal ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan  
kanan minho menekan tengkuk taemin  
dan tangan kirinya merangkul erat  
pinggang ramping taemin. "Puaskan aku," ujarnya tepat  
didepan wajah taemin. Dan seketika itu  
juga, minho melumat habis bibir tipis  
milik taemin yang memang  
menghasilkan senyuman maut itu.  
Taemin yang tidak siap apa-apa hanya terbelalak kaget namun tak menolak.  
Ia merasa nyaman malahan. Ia melihat  
bosnya itu menutup matanya. Pertanda  
bahwa minho menyesapi sekali tiap  
lumatan yang diberikannya pada  
Taemin. "Eungh..," desah taemin  
tertahan. Matanya sudah mulai sayu  
dan tak lama kemudian menutup dan  
mulai membalas lumatan minho. Dan  
sang boss hanya tersenyum  
mengetahui pria didepannya itu membalas ciumannya. Ide jahil terlintas  
di kepalanya. Disaat taemin melumat bibir  
bawahnya, dengan sigap minho  
memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapa  
penguhi mulut manis yang pintunya  
sedang ia sesap itu. Taemin yang tak  
siap dengan lidah minho menjadi sedikit menggelinjang tubuhnya, dan  
Minho tertawa kecil. Taemin terlihat  
jengkel, namun permainan lidah minho  
membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Dok, dok, dok. Cklek.. "Tuan Choi, barang-barang  
anda... ah!" ucap seorang wanita. Seketika itu juga taemin  
melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ehm,  
lumatan sebenarnya. Ia terlihat  
gelagapan dan mengelap air liur dan  
keringat yang mengucur membasahi  
pipi dan dagunya. Minho hanya masih menundukkan wajahnya  
menunjukkan berpikir akan ia apakan  
gadis didepannya itu. Untung saja  
Taemin berdiri membelakangi Kim  
Yoonji, wanita yang tiba-tiba dengan  
lancang masuk dan mengganggu imajinasi para reader style seperti  
apakah NC-annya 2MIN nantinya  
#plak.

"Yoonji ssi, tahukah kau  
manner ketika memasuki ruangan  
pribadi milik atasanmu?" tanya minho  
sarkastik tanpa melihat wanita itu yang  
sudah mulai pucat dan memproduksi  
keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Sanking kencangnya  
hingga hampir saja mengalahkan rekor  
cepatnya motor yang dikendarai  
Pedrosa yang sangat dicintai author  
*menggilas-author-pake-dhozer-  
shovel-secara-berjamaah-oleh-para- reader* (authornya lagi stres. Harap  
maklum ==') "M-maafkan saya, Tuan Choi. S-  
saya hany-nya terb-buru-buru...,"  
jawabnya gagap. Taemin langsung  
mengambil nafas dalam dan  
membenarkan kerah baju serta  
rambutnya yang berantakan akibat kekasaran minho saat berciuman tadi.  
Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap  
Yoonji dengan tatapan dinginnya yang  
sudah terkenal mampu melelehkan hati  
tiap wanita. "Saya permisi, Yoonji ssi," dan  
YoonJi pun menunduk hormat pada  
sunbae nya itu. "Untuk apa kau masih disini?  
Kembali ke tempatmu!" perintah minho  
tegas, membuat Yoonji semakin  
kelabakan dan segera berlari menuju  
dunianya sendiri. Minho berjalan lemas menuju  
kursinya. Merebahkan badan  
kekarnya, lalu mendesah lemah. "Kalau bukan karena dia, pasti  
saat itu tanganku sudah melakukan hal  
lebih. Dan kami bisa... Aish.. Resepsionis  
bodoh!" rancaunya dengan penuh  
kekesalan dan kebencian. Sedangkan disisi lain, Yoonji  
yang berlari terbirit-birit menuju lift  
akhirnya bisa sampai meskipun  
dengan nafas terengah2. Ia  
menjatuhkan badannya dengan sangat  
elitnya di lantai lift yang sepi dan tiada orang selain dirinya itu, pandangannya  
masih melebar dan nafasnya tak  
beraturan. ia bertanya pada dirinya  
sendiri seperti orang gila saja. "Bos ... baruku... GAY? Dengan  
Taemin ssi? Dia juga gay kah?

*TBC

Dont forget rcl ^.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 2  
Author : Inchangel ( IntanLauism)  
Main Cast : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin  
Genre : Yaoi NC-17, romance, pemaksaan.  
Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

CEKIDOT (Check it out!)~

-

*Choi Minho POV on*  
Setelah menunjungi dan sedikir memberi tempat kerja baruku, aku menjenguk appa yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tak lupa kuajak sekretarisku yang sangat cantik ini. Sekalian aku ingin meminta restu untuk memiliki taemin.

"Kau? Dan taemin ah?" tanya appa dengan selang yang terhubung di kedua lubang hidungnya dan badan terbaring diatas kasur putih. Aku menunggu dengan kebimbangan. Ini lebih mendebarkan ketimbang saat aku menjalani tes wawancara untuk beasiswa S2 di London dulu!

"BAGUS SEKALI! Tak kusangka kau memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Taemin memang memiliki kemampuan, dan kalau kau memilikinya – maksudku kau menikahinya—sudah pasti hotel kita akan ada yang memimpin dengan kemampuan yang sudah teruji! Pintar-pintar... Tak sia-sia kusekolahkan kau lama di London," ujarnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Taemin? Ia hanya melongo dibelakangku. Terdengar seperti suara teriakan teriakan tertahan darinya saat appa berkata "BAGUS SEKALI" tadi.

***************

"See taeminnie? Kau bisa saja menolak, tapi appa menyetujuinya. Dan aku pun tak masalah dengan itu. Apa yang kurang?" tanyaku meremehkannya. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju mobilku. Lucunya

"Yang kurang? Yang kurang itu akal sehatmu, Choi minho! Gila saja! Baru juga hari pertama kerja sudah disuruh 'memuaskan' mu, lalu meminta restu pada appa mu seperti orang mau nikah saja, lalu kau tanya apa yang kurang? Dasar GILA!" omelnya yang tak ku gubris. Ia kubiarkan seperti itu karena saat mengamuk itu wajahnya akan memerah dan itu sangat imut dimataku.

Kami sampai di mobil. Ia kupersilakan duduk dan masih setia dengan omelannya. Kututup pintu selembut mungkin namun tetap tertutup. Sekitar 7 detik ia berada didalam mobil duluan, kuharap ia bisa tenang. Ternyata salah, dan dia semakin memakiku dengan kata "KAU-GILA"nya itu.

"Ya, aku gila. GILA akan DIRIMU, LEE TAEMIN," jawabku seduktif sambil mendekatinya. Jarak kami terlampau dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya di bibirku.

Kulihat ia setengah menutup matanya. Mungkin karena takut? Ah, masa bodoh. Langsung saja kuserang dirinya itu.

Perlahan, aku mulai melumat bibir atasnya itu. Hanya sekadar melumat, karena memang tujuanku itu. Posisi kami tak nyaman, untukku. Aku yang duduk di kemudi utama harus memutar tubuh 90 derajat untuk bisa menciumnya seperti ini. Tanganku meraba lengannya hingga pundak. Lalu, kupasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"Agar kau selamat," dan CKLEK. Terpasanglah wajah bingung dari seorang lee taemin.

Dia masih saja dengan wajah terkagetnya itu. Membuatku ingin sekali menerkamnya saat itu juga. Ia perlahan menoleh kearahku dengan canggung. Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku agar nyaman saat berkendara.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," ucapku yang kuketahui dijawab dengan telanan ludah yang berat oleh taemin.

*Choi minho POV end*

*Author POV on*

"Tolong pencetkan nomornya," ucap minho pada taemin tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan. Bukan karena jalanan lebih menawan dari pada taeminnya itu, tetapi memang itu untuk keselamatan mereka berdua (ga perlu lu kasih tau ya readers dah tau kaluk, thor ==')

Taemin menerima hansphone milik minho. Ia mulai mengikuti langkah2 yang harus ia pencet dari minho. Dan akhirnya, ia memencet tombol 'call'.

'Rasanya aku familiar dengan nomor ini,' pikir taemin.

Tiba tiba..

"Tuan Kim, saya boss baru anak anda, lee taemin. Nama saya Choi minho. Ne.. Karena urusan pekerjaan, kuharap anda mengijinkannya untuk lembur di rumah saya. Ne, ne, dia aman bersama saya. Ne, gamsahamnida," begitulah dan pembicaraan lewat telponpun berakhir. Mungkin karena minho teralu berkharisma sehingga itu mempengaruhi daya pikir taemin jadi melemah. Ia hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah hampir 1 menit diam...

"Jadi? Saya kerja lembur malam ini?"

"Tergantung 'kerja'mu memuaskan atau tidak," jawab minho. Ambigu? Hm...

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu mengingat ini masih siang dan akan terasa aneh bila tiba-tiba mereka pergi dari jam kerja terlalu lama.

"Tuan, saya akan ke ruangan saya. Terima kasih tumpangannya," ucap taemin sambi melepas sabuk pengamannya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh minho yang memandangnya lembut. Jelas saja wajah sang jamur prince :D menjadi tidak white lagi.

"Mana bayarannya?" tanyanya seduktif. Taemin bukan orang mesum seperti minho, jadi ia tak paham dan malah mulai menggresek saku celananya.

Minho mendesah pelan.

"Bukan 'bayar' dengan itu. Tapi dengan ini," ucapnya langsung menarik dagu taemin. Dan mulailah ia mencium pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di awal, taemin bukan orang berpikiran kotor dan pervert seperti author dan minho *plak*, jadi ia masih cukup kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari boss nya itu.

TUNGGU!

Mereka kan masih status Boss dan Sekretaris. Mana boleh melakukan hal seperti itu?!

"Sh.. Minho.. ssi.. aah..," ucap taemin penuh kesusahan. Tampaknya uri minho sudah melumat habis bibir tipis milik taemin. Itu membuat taemin sedikit risih karena bekapan minho yang kelewat kuat membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Dan posisi mereka yang sangat tidak nyaman didalam mobil itu membuat ciuman –lumatan sebenarnya- cepat selesai.

'Terkutuk kau, persneling sialan,' umpat minho karena perutnya terkantuk persneling tangan. Taemin menutup matanya dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bukanlah kisser yang baik karena meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya –dan yang di awal pertemuan mereka itu bukan yang pertama juga bagi taemin—ia belum pernah main lumat-lumatan dan saling-menyapa-penghuni-mulut seperti yang minho dari tadi lakukan. Bukannya taemin tak suka, hanya merasa asing.

"Tuan Choi, saya rasa anda sudah kelewatan terhadap saya. Saya tidak ingin menikah dengan anda, meskipun Presiden Korea atau bahkan siapapun itu memaksa saya melakukannya! Jadi jangan pernah mencium saya lagi atau anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri atas nama LEE TAEMIN!" ucapnya tegas. Dan minho? Masih saja ia memandangi lembut namja didepannya itu.

Bukannya mengurangi godaannya, minho malah mengelus pipi kiri taemin yang tirus itu. Masih dengan senyum lembutnya ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli. Bahkan bila Raja Galaksi melarang kita menikah sekalipun aku akan tetap akan menikahimu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya hubungan itu saja sudah terlarang dalam agama. Namun karena cintaku padamu, aku bisa mengesampingan masalah itu,"

Taemin tercengang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang bola mata coklat kopi milik bos nya itu. Mencari kejujuran namun terlihat penuh dengan luka. Ya, kejujuran bahwa ia hanya mencari pelampiasan dari lukanya.

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya minho tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang lumayan memakan waktu itu.

Taemin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Awalnya aku tidak, namun sekarang iya," dan setelah itu ia mulai menyerang bibir yang belum juga ada setengah jam berhenti diserang olehnya. Taemin lagi-lagi memukul dada namja yang masih berpredikat bos nya itu.

Tidak lama, minho sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Namun kali ini, mungkin karena kelelahan, taemin hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat berpeluh deras meskipun mobil itu ber-ac. Minho mengusap peluh peluh yang berselancar diwajah mulus milik taemin menggunakan bibirnya. Asin. *Ya iya lah bang kodok. Masak pedes =='*

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, minho langsung keluar dari mobil begitu wajah taemin dirasa sudah lumayan bersih dari peluh meskipun terlihat sayu. Bukan Mr Gentleman minho namanya kalau tidak membukakan pintu untukmu, bayangkan itu! *flamers membayangkan sambil mimisan #plak*

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan diri di telinga taemin. Dan dalam sekali angkut, sekarung beras #plak! Maksudnya, seorang taemin pun mampu diangkatnya dengan bridal style. Taemin mungkin sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia sedikit meronta namun ia sadar kalau terlalu keras meronta ia bisa saja dijatuhkan kapanpun oleh minho. Padahal ia tahu sendiri keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas akibat ciuman-ciuman dari minho yang memabukkannya hingga ia limbung seperti ini.

Mereka mengambil jalan pintas melewati lift belakang yang biasanya digunakan oleh pekerja hotel. Lift itu sedang kosong dan dan sepertinya untuk dua jam kedepan masih akan kosong terus. Jangan bayangkan mereka akan melakukannya didalam lift itu. Minho adalah orang yang berkelas dan ia tidak ingin 'melakukannya' di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Setidaknya di sofa ruangannya sudah yang terburuk. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan taemin yang jelas dan sudah pasti belum tahu soal 'this' and 'that'.

Selama didalam lift, minho hanya memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada namja manisnya itu. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah taemin secara ringan dan penuh cinta. Taemin pun mulai mendesah tertahan karena sensasinya membuat tenggorokannya dengan begitu lancar meluncurkan desahan. Tangan besarnya meraba pelan punggung dan tengkuk taemin. Lengan kekarnya mengunci semua pergerakan taemin. Desahan-desahan frustasi meluncur dari bibirnya saat minho mulai menggigit lehernya dan memberikan rona-rona keunguan lebam. Minho ternyum pada hasil karyanya yang memberi motif leher taemin yang putih mulus tanpa noda (awalnya).

Lift sudah sampai di lantai tempat kantornya dan taemin berada. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, minho langsung menggendong dengan bridal style. Beberapa pegawai hotelnya kelabakan saat melihat boss tertingginya itu berjalan sambil menggendong seorang pria dengan penuh keringat dan bekas ciuman di lehernya. Pasalnya mereka sedang berleha-leha mengingat ini masih siang hari.

"Lanjutkan saja istirahat kalian. Aku akan keruanganku segera untuk merawatnya. Jangan ada satupun yang berani masuk ke ruanganku sampai kecuali panggilan langsung dariku. Mengerti?" dijawab dengan anggukan dan kesiapan mereka semua. Engan penuh pertanyaan dikepala mereka tentunya.

CKLEK.

"T-tuan, anda mau apa?" tanya taemin polos. Ia sudah cukup bisa berbicara sekarang. Ciuman dari minho di lift tadi membuatnya susah bernafas namun karena perjalanan dari lift hingga kantornya itu lumayan jauh adi ada waktu untuknya bernafas lepas.

"Membuatmu lebih rileks. Aku tak ingin menakutimu. Aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini,"

Taemin terlihat penasaran dengan mata minho. Mata itu besar, bening, dan cerah. Nmaun menyimpan banyak sekali derita dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Membaca seperti itu saja membuat taemin meneteskan air matanya. Sayangnya taemin sendiri tak tahu dan tak sadar tengah menitikkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba pandangan minho melembut, dan taemin menyadari itu. Perlahan sekali, minho mendekati wajah taemin dan mulai mengecup pelan kedua matanya.

"Uljima...," ucap minho ditenga kecupannya.

"Kau sangat tersiksa. Penuh luka. Bagaimana aku tak menangis?" jelas taemin

"Mengapa kau harus menangis? Kau bahkan hanya sekretarisku,"

JLEB

Menohok bagi keduanya. Bagi taemin maupun minho.

Seketika itu juga, taemin mendorong dirinya yang tengah dikecup lembut dan mesra oleh minho. Karena ia memeluk dan mencium bukan karena paksaan, bekapannya terlepas begitu saja. Taemin berdiri melipat tangannya sambil membelakangi minho yang tengah duduk dengan manly nya. Memandang heran dengan bunga saljunya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

Taemin memegang tengkuknya sendiri setelah mengancing kembali 3 kancing kemeja yang tadi dibuka oleh minho. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya tanda ia sedang berpikir. Tangan satunya masih di dada. Terlihat sekali taemin gelisah terhadap sesuatu.

"Chagiya, ada apa?" tanya minho berdiri perlahan. Perlahan juga ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik taemin dari arah belakang.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku sekretarismu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapnya seperti anak berego tinggi dan merajuk dan dengan lembut namun memaksa menurunkan lingkaran lengan minho di pinggangnya.

Minho malah gemas.

Dengan sekali hentak, minho memeluk taemin dari belakang lagi. Namun kali ini disertai dengan gigitan dan hembusan kecil di telinganya. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan sekretarisnya itu. Dengan feeling, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik taemin secara acak namun pada akhirnya terbuka samua.

"Jadilah milikku. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu," ucap minho.

"Eung.. ah.. Minho ssi..," bukannya menjawab, taemin malah mengerang keenakan.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, taemin menyingkirkan tangan-tangan milik minho yang sudah menggerayang kemana-mana. Bahkan bajunya sudah tergerayangi oleh nafsu nista milik minho *author dikunya flamers*. Ia juga membalikkan badan sehingga melihat langsung wajah tampan milik bosnya itu.

"Menikah katamu?" minho mengangguk.

Taemin menunduk. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan minho untuk meminimalisir ke-pervert-an minho agar tidak berkeliaran ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Minho memandangnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. Meskipun kau sudah menciumku beberapa kali dan Direktur Choi menyetujui, aku tetap tak bisa begitu saja menikahimu. Perasaanku saja masih tak menentu," jelasnya panjang sambil masih menunduk. Minho mengangkat tangannya yang masih digegam lemah taemin, lalu terlepas dari genggaman itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku."

Minho langsung menekan tengkuk taemin menyebabkan kepala namja pucat itu mendongak dan bibirnya langsung diterkam minho kembali. Sedikit memberontak, tapi tak lama kemudian taemin malah membalas lumatannya. Minho membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat sekretarisnya itu menutup matanya menandakan ia menikmati ciuman mereka. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, minho mengiring kedua tubuh yang tengah berpeluh hangat itu menuju kamar yang memang disediakan khusus untuk direktur yang ingin istirahat disana.

Dengan perlahan, minho melepas ciumannya dan juga merebahkan tubuh taemin dengan pelan di kasur king size didalam kamar tersembunyi itu. Ia berbaring diatas tubuh taemin. Tak sepenuhnya sih mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu bisa membuat namja cantik dibawahnya menjadi 'sleeping beauty', forever sleeping tepatnya. Jadi ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lengan kiri yang kekar itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menjadi pacarmu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menggoda taemin. Wajahnya dibuat mendesah sedemikian rupa tepat didepan wajah taemin. Ia meraba dengan telunjuk kanannya tiap lekuk tubuh bagian atas dari sekretarisnya yang sangat *ehem* sexy – meskipun tidak se-sexy minho sendiri sih.

"M-mungkin itu juga b-boleh," jawab taemin. Minho tak puas!

"Mungkin? Aku tak suka ketidakjelasan. Katakan ya atau tidak terhadap pertanyaanku tadi," perintah minho dengan lembut. Bahkan ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga pusat nafsu mereka berdua bergesekan pelan. Itu membuat mereka berdua melenguh dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau yakin dengan kata-katamu sendiri," ucap minho di telinga taemin dan mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus milik taemin.

Taemin sedikit terkaget dengan kehadiran tangan minho yang membuat tubuhnya makin terasa panas. Ia menggeliat-geliat tak enak saat tangan terlatih meremas salah satu nipple nya dan juga kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi beberapa kain itu. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang sangat berbeda dan tak pernah dirasakan taemin sebelumnya.

#################

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bergelut tubuh diatas kasur itu hingga sprei putih dan bedcover krem bercorak bunga kecil itu sudah tak beraturan lagi. Padahal maid disana sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk memastikan tak ada sedikitpun kerutan yang tercipta dikasur itu. Keduanyapun semakin panas menautkan tubuh tak berbusana mereka. Peluh, liur, dan sperma mereka bersatu dalam nafas berderu tak menurunkan nafsu mereka berdua (atau nafsu minho yang kelewat membludak).

Taemin sudah lebih dari 5 kali mencapai puncak nafsunya, sedangkan minho baru sekali mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu memang hobi berolah raga sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya sangat bagus. Taemin sudah benar-benar kelelahan apa lagi pada ronde kedua tadi –satu ronde tepat sebelum saat ini—ia menggunakan posisi on top sehingga ia yang diharuskan aktif bergerak. Padahal ia juga klimak sampai dua kali saat ia on top itu.

"Ch-chagiya.. A-aku lelah..," erang taemin saat minho masih semangat mengdorong kejantanannya lebih dalam dilubangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, chagiya. Akhh.. Ini sudah yang ke tiga, kau masih sempit sekali," komentar minho sambil masih mendorong makin dalam ke tubuh taemin.

"Akh! Di sana! Akhh, Oh!" lenguh taemin keras saat minho untuk kesekian kalinya mengenai hot spotnya.

Beberapa tusukan setelahnya, mereka akhirnya puncak secara bersamaan. Minho terbaring puas didekat taemin. Karena tubuh mereka masih menyatu, mau tak mau taemin ikut memiringkan tubuhnya karena minho juga menidurkan tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang bosnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Kaki kanan minho pun ia taruh diatas paha milik kekasihnya yang baru saja ia renggut kevirginannya itu.

"Gomawo chagiya. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasa sepuas dan sebahagia ini dalam seumur hidupku," ujar minho membuat pipi taemin bersemu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik minho. Padahal ia lebih banyak mengeluh karena lelah, tapi minho tetap saja memujinya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku bisa lebih bahagia lagi kalau kau mau menikah denganku," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala taemin. Minho bisa merasakan helaan nafas bosan di dadanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku..."

"Cukup bicaranya. Aku cukupkan hanya 3 ronde karena dari tadi kau mengeluh lelah. Bila kau bisa berkomentar panjang, akan kubungkam kau dengan ini," ujar minho sambil memeluk taemin lebih erat dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang memang sedari tadi belum dikeluarkan. Taemin melenguh agak keras.

"B-baik, minho ssi," jawab taemin dan langsung dikoreksi oleh minho dengan, "minhoney, chagi. Minho-ie," nya.

"What ever. Selamat tidur," pamit taemin dan dibalas dengan elusan manja di kepalanya oleh minho. Dan mereka pun terjun kedalam dunia mimpi siang mereka setelah melakukan kegiatan sakral suami-istri itu.

*TBC

*Kotak curhat Author*  
Bukannya saya nggak mau bikin adegan NC secara detail. Tapi tanpa itupun sudah panjang sekali, gimana kalo aku tambahin? Padahal aku pernah bikin part khusus cuman buat NC itu aja. Mana aku itu orangnya suka yang detail, jadi aku jelasin sedetail mungkin. Jadi rasanya masih butuh latian untuk part-part selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya ya.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 3  
Author : Inchangel ( Inchanxd)  
Main Cast : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin.  
Genre : Yaoi NC-17, romance, pemaksaan.  
Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Malam hari mereka baru sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa tak ada satupun penerangan yang menjelaskan keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya bau-bau aneh dan peluh yang membuat seorang Minho tersadar akan kelakuan bejatnya yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum merasakan himpitan erat rektum Taemin. Taemin yang berada dalam pelukannya pun sebenarnya sudah bangun namun masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah umur hidupnya di London sana.

"Minnie, kita cari makan yuk?" ajak Minho. Taemin hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan bos nya itu.

#####################

Sebuah mulut terpoutkan dengan sangat imutnya. Kaki kanannya yang terbalut celana kain berwarna biru tua menhentak-hentak cepat namun tak bersuara seperti yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini. AMARAH YANG TERPENDAM!

*Lee Taemin POV*

"Yang ini juga menu andalan kami, tuan. Dengan daging sapi yang..." dan bla bla bla. Begitulah yang dijelaskan pelayan itu pada Minho. Hanya. Pada. Minho.

CIH!

Aku bukannya cemburu karena tidak dilayani olehnya, tapi aku cemburu karena pelayan wanita genit itu mendekati nae Kelolo. Wanita genit itu menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga belahan dadanya yang tertutup sedikit oleh seragam pelayan yang kekurangan bahan itu terpampang jelas. Jujur saja, dia memang memiliki dada yang besar dan cukup berisi. Aku yang seorang namja pun jujur saja suka melihatnya. Tapi ini masalahnya beda!

Wanita itu secara SENGAJA memperlihatkan bagian tubuh nistanya itu ke wajah Minho hyung ku! Dan Minho hyung? Dia hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang pasti membuat Flamers dan SHAWOL lain lumer saat itu juga.

Aku termenung. Terdiam. Tersadar. Terasuki roh halus. Oke abaikan paragraf ini.

Bagaimanapun kami sesama namja. Aku jelas tahu dia menyukai pemandangan seperti itu. Bedanya adalah, disini ada aku yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya (oke, untuk Taemin tepatnya "kevirginannya" saja. Biar lebih cucok).

Tapi, sudah jelas pasti Minho menyukai boobs seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Jangankan dada, suara saja berat dan rendah. Beda dengan Jino, rekan kerjaku di hotel, yang memiliki suara tenor. Sering orang salah menyangka itu adalah suara seorang yeoja. Hhh..

"tae? Taeminnie ya?" panggil Minho. Aku sadar dari lamunanku selain karena panggilannya itu juga karena aku sudah selesai melamunkannya.

"A-aku pulang dulu. Aku tak enak badan," ucapku penuh alasan. Penuh kebohongan.

Tiba-tiba badanku seperti tertahan karena sebuah tekanan kuat pada tangan kiriku. Minho menggenggam tanganku erat, dan menjuruskan kedua bola mata elangnya itu kedalam mataku. Aku yang belum lama tadi dipandangi setajam itu saat di kamar jadi salah tingkah. Sekali agi kutarik pelan, berharap ia sedikit tak waspada. Sial, sia-sia belaka.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu spagetti. Tak bisakah kau habiskan dulu makananmu? Toh aku sudah izin ayahmu soal malam ini. Anggaplah ini kencan pertama kita," jelas Minho.

Kapan dia memesankannya? Aih, bukan itu intinya! Kencan pertama dimalam setelah pertama kali bertemu? Bahkan kami sudah melakukan 'itu'? Astaga, kau sudah GILA Lee Taemin!

"Dengar, meskipun kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih namun tetap saja aku belum mau menuju tahap 'itu'," jelas Taemin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di dada.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau terlihat menikmati?"

"Oh yeah? Aku merengek-rengek minta selesai itu tanda menikmati, ya? Hohoho, kayaknya aja pintar, nyatanya...," ucap Taemin menggantung karena tak tahu harus menylesaikannya dengan cara bagaimana.

"Nyatanya aku lebih pintar dari yang kau duga! Wajahmu memerah, tau?" ucap Minho penuh kebanggaan. taemin langsung kelabakan.

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" pamit Taemin.

*Taemin POV start*

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" ijin – yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan – ku pada 'bos' baruku.

Dia benar-benar orang yang kurang ajar. Baru juga hari pertama aku sudah dihajar habis-habisan seperti ini. Aih, badanku sakit semua pula. Apalagi tiap kali aku melangkah, rasanya perih sekali. Akh, rasanya aku masih belum kuat jalan.

"Minnie ya? Gwaenchana?" tanya sebuah suara. Pasti dia.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit perih," bohongku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja. Pelayan, tolong ambilkan bantal duduk!" mintanya pada pelayan.

Aih, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pelayan wanita itu. Pastinya sudah berpikiran tentang hal-hal yang mungkin saja sudah kami lakukan hingga aku butuh bantal untuk duduk di bangku ini. Lihatlah wajahnya, memerah dan dan penuh kegugupan. Fujoshi baru, eoh?

Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya –seberangku—setelah mendudukkanku dengan benar dan dirasanya sudah pas. Kuperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Minho ... jujur saja, ia memang tampan. Ah, ani. Gentleman, bukan cuman tampan di wajah namun juga di sikap – kecuali untuk nafsunya -.-.

"Minnie? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Naksir ya?"

HWAD? Hampir aja aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Y-ya! Mana ada!?" ujarku sedikit tak wajar. Tentu saja. Bahkan orang salto pun bisa jelas tahu kalau aku salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Haha, ah spagettinya sudah datang. Terima kasih, Noona," ucap Minho sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu.

Meskipun memang Minho bilang ia menyukai Taemin, namun sejauh ini ia belum pernah diberikan senyuman seperti itu. Itu membuat Taemin sedikit... err, iri?

"Minho ssi, kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu?"

Aish! Lee Taemin ! Kalau 'senyum mesum' sih kau sudah dapat! Bukan senyum mesum harusnya.. Aish..

"Yah, hitung-hitung untuk ganti uang tip," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. HUH!

Eh, kenapa aku marah begini? Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Duh, aku baru kali ini punya perasaan seperti ini. Benarkah ini namanya cemburu?

"Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu lebih dari apapun Taeminnie. Sekarang makanlah, dan kita langsung pulang ke rumahku setelahnya."

*Taemin POV End*

Sesampainya di rumah Choi Minho.

Sepasang namja itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang dibilang cukup mewah. Tak tanggung-tanggung 6 pelayan wanita dan 2 pelayan pria menyambut kedatangan mereka di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mereka terlihat senang namun tetap sopan saat bos mereka sampai.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda," ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan Minho membalasnya dengan senyum.

Taemin memperhatikan *lagi* pelayan-pelayan wanitanya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian maid yang berenda bagian dada dan juga roknya. Meskipun hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, pakaian mereka terbilang cukup imut. Sedangkan yang pria seperti biasa mengenakan pakaian tuxedo dan dasi pita yang elegan dan sepatu hitam kulit membalut kaki panjang mereka.

Dengan terburu-buru, Minho menarik Taemin kearah kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayannya hanya bingung dengan sikap Tuan Muda yang baru saja dilihatnya kemarin malam itu.

"M-minho ssi, tolong pelankan langkahmu. A-aku masih tak bisa berjalan secepat itu," ujar Taemin takut. Takut pelayannya sadar kalau ia baru saja di 'apa-apa'kan oleh Tuan mereka.

"Ah, mian, baby. Aku lupa," jawabnya lembut. Terkadang perlakuan Minho yang sangat gantle itu sering membuat Taemin merona juga.

Meskipun mereka sudah sampai di kamar dan bersiap-siap tidur setelah Minho sedikit melampiaskan hasratnya dalam menyentuh Taemin (inget cuman sebatas cium-raba-kissmark, ga ampe NC-21 yah :P), Taemin masih saja memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang Minho, bos barunya itu. Bisa saja dia hanya pelampiasan sesaat karena Minho punya cewek di London sana yang berselingkuh [A/N: Taemin belom tau soal Steph]. Atau mungkin karena hanya Taemin yang bisa menarik Minho dari dunia Straight. Atau... Sebenarnya Minho hanya mempermainkannya karena sedari tadi ia tak melakukan perlawanan?

"Minnie, tidurlah. Besok setelah pulang kantor akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ne," hanya itu jawaban dari Taemin.

'Mungkin aku harus melakukan itu. Untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya mempermainkanku.' Pikir Taemin

Tapi, kenapa Taemin repot-repot melakukan itu?

Esoknya, Taemin sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada Minho. Pukul 5 pagi, memang pada jam-jam seperti inilah Taemin bangun biasanya. Karena tinggal hanya bersama ayahnya, ia seperti mengambil alih posisi ibunya di rumah itu. Ia merapikan piyama yang kebesaran untuknya, mengingat badan Minho yang memang lebih besar darinya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kucuran air segar mulai memenuhi wastafel. Sebuah kaca bening bertengger di dinding tepat diatas wastafel itu. Taemin menyentuh wajahnya yang terrefleksikan di cermin. Jari-jari lentik yang tertanam di tangan kanannya itu mengusap pelan tiap lekukan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

'Kalau saja aku seorang yeoja, maukah ia menyentuhku seperti kemarin saat pertama kami bertemu?'

Jangan tanya kenapa Taemin bertanya seperti itu dalam hati. Bibit bunga kasih dan cinta yang ditanam Minho kemarin telah tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi spesial untuk Minho. Tapi bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba, ia punya sebuah ide gila.

################################

*Minho POV Start*

"Tuan.. Bangunlah, Tuan Muda," ucap seseorang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan. Badanku membelakangi orang yang memanggilku tadi. Bahkan saat bangun pun aku masih menghadap jendela kamarku yang tingginya melebihi tinggiku sendiri.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air mandi tuan dengan ekstrak aroma terapi bunga jeruk dan melati. Teh merah dari Rumania telah saya seduh dan sebaiknya nda cepat cepat meminumnya sebelum kesegarannya terbawa oleh uap panasnya."

Siapa orang ini? Tak pernah ada pelayanku yang berani memberikanku cerama sebegitu panjangnya mengenai apa yang mereka bawa hari ini. Kuputar kepalaku, dan kalian takkan bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya aku saat ini.

"T-Taeminnie?"

Kalian tak boleh lihat ini! Taemin sangat manis dengan seragam maid yang seharusnya dipakai pelayan wanitaku. Sebuah bandana dari pita menghiasi rambutnya yang memang agak panjang. Terlihat seperti, gadis tomboy.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

" Saya rasa tuan terlalu pusing untuk bangun dari tempat tidur anda. Bagaimana dengan seteguk air putih?" tawarnya dengan menyerahkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mulai meneguk. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dari pinggir bibirku karena terllau semangat meminumnya. Kulihat Taemin tak berkedip melihatku. Haha.

"Fuah! Ah, Taemin, aku mau buah itu," ujarku sambil menunjuk buah ceri yang menghiasi kue camilan saat mandi pagi ku. Ia melihat, lalu menunjuk dan menatapku seolah bertanya buah-yang-itu?.

Ia mengambil kue itu secara utuh dan membiarkanku mengambil buah itu sendiri. Aku memegang batang buah ceri itu. Kuusap-usapkan pada krim vanila dari kue itu.

"Duduklah," ujarku padanya. Ia duduk tepat disampingku. Karena rok, yang untuknya menjadi pendek, itu membuat paha putihnya terekspos saat ia mulai menduduknya dirinya senyaman mungkin. Aih...

Kudekati dirinya sambil membawa buah ceri yang berlumuran krim vanila dan krim buah apa itu aku juga belum tahu. Dengan gerakan seduktif, kusapu bibirnya itu dengan buah ceri. Seperti memakaikan lipstik, kuusahakan agar merata diseluruh permukaan bibirnya. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan namun ia juga menjilat sedikit krim itu hingga membuatku sedikit merinding karena terangsang.

Kulepaskan batang buah ceri itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Buah ceri merah ranum itu kuselipkan diantara kedua bibir tipisnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung kulahap buah itu sekaligus bibir yang mengapitnya. Taemin cukup tersentak dengan kelakuanku, begitu juga dnegan tanganku yang sekarang sudah meraba-raba punggungnya mencari zipper.

Intinya, kunikmati ciuman itu hingga tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau berhenti melumat. Kekurangan nafas? Bukan alasan untuk berhenti berciuman. Kami membuka mulut dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami namun tidak terlalu jauh sekitar 2 detik, lalu mulai memagut kembali hingga buah ceri dan krim itu habis tak bersisa.

Entah bagaimana bisa namun yang jelas saat ini sudah terpampang tubuh bagian atas Taemin yang masih tersisa bercak merah akibat sebelum tidur aku menandainya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku pun tak kalah eksotisnya. Kemeja yang sudah setengah terbuka, 3 dari 5 kancing yang terlepas, dan tangan Taemin masih di kepalaku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum. Senyum mesum.

"Kita pindah ke kamar mandi," ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

*Choi Minho POV end*

##############################

"Eungh... M-minho ssi... p-pelanh.. ah," rintih Taemin. Ia sangat tak suka dengan cara Minho yang memaksa memasukkan juniornya itu kedalam dirinya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Oh.. T-Taeminnie.. Kau sang.. ath.. Ah...," bahkan Minho tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menopang dada Taemin yang memunggungi dirinya dan tangan satunya bersender di dinding kamar mandi. Taemin menunggingkan badannya dan kedua tangannya bertahan di pinggiran bathup yang setinggi pinggangnya. Minho membantu melebarkan jalur aksesnya (lubang Taemin) dengan mengangkat kaki kanan Taemin dan ditopangkannya di paha kanannya. Dengan cara ini juga ia mendapatkan spot yang baru dari lubang Taemin.

Taemin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggiran bathup. Wewangian aromaterapi yang keluar dari air hangat di dalam bathup membuatnya sedikit tenang tiap Minho menyesakkan juniornya kedalam tubuhnya. Taemin sedikit mengaduh saat Minho kesekian kalinya menubruk paksa titik tersensitif didalam tubuhnya itu. Dalam beberapa hentakan berikutnya, mereka mengeluarkan cairan sperma itu bersamaan. Sayang sekali mengotori bathup yang sudah diberi wewangian itu.

Badan Taemin menggelinjang kecil saat cairannya itu keluar ditambah cairan Minho yang terus menerus masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Minho, meskipun ia sudah klimaks namun tetap saja ia menggoda Taemin dengan mencium ringan seluruh tengkuk dan punggung Taemin.

"I love you," bisiknya di telinga Taemin. Lelaki cantik itu hanya menutup matanya seakan meresapi kata-kata itu, namun juga sedikit menarik diri karena menurutnya boss nya itu terlampau seksi hingga bisa saja ia kelewat batas.

"Kapan-kapan cosplay lagi ya? Request jadi...," sebenarnya Taemin sudah mau menolak, tapi melihat wajah tampan pria dibelakangnya yang sedang berpikir sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang keatas itu (ampuuun, gue meltiing~ XD) sangat tampan, ia malah jadi terpana.

"Jadi suster!" ucapnya dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa) ... dan bingo! Taemin cengo~

*TBC

Hahaha lucu say a baca komenan…ckckck mau nge bash apa non? Emang ini ff remakenya sibum jadi 2min, noh lihat nama author nya sama kan , lihat dulu makanya detail

deteil, apa yang mau ente bash eh? Gw tau gw songong kaya suami gw bang yongguk ck -,-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 4

Author : Inchangel ( kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin.

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M

nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke) - Sudah 1 minggu Taemin menjadi sekretaris

untuk bos barunya itu. Choi Minho, namja dengan tubuh

kekar nan wajah bagai porselen membuat siapa saja

yang melihatnya berani menekuk lutut (halah lebay

==' bilang aja jadi kebelet boker *inchan digiles sama

Flamers*). Keseharian Taemin juga takkan lebih jauh dari mengurusi jadwal pertemuan, jadwal rapat, jadwal

makan, jadwal pulang, jadwal dokumen, menerima

telepon sebelum diteruskan pada Minho, dan

pekerjaan-pekerjaan sekretaris lainnya. Kecuali satu hal. Harassement. Kalau menurut Kamus Inggris Indonesia nya

Hassan Shaddily, artinya adalah gangguan, godaan,

usikan. Kalau di kamus hp author malah artinya

pelecehan. Nah, berhubung kita masuk ke cerita yang

hampir full NC, kita pake yang yang arti dari hp author

ya? (author sarap) ..

.. Sebuah Rabu yang tidak terlalu berbeda

dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Seluruh keryawan di

hotel itu sibuk mengerjakan tiap bagian mereka

masing-masing. Beberapa sampai lari-lari karena

teringat ada yang terlupakan. Beberapa masih sibuk

membenahi rambut yang tak kunjung rapi. Pelayan pria beberapa harus kembali mengaca karena tak ingin

membuat bos terhormatnya itu memotong gajinya.

Para koki tengah mendiskusikan masakan spesial

untuk makan siang tamu serta karyawan disana

beserta petinggi mereka. Sesuatu yang biasa di sebuah hotel. Kecuali Satu tempat... # ruang kerja Direktur # Tak ada suara. Teredam. Petinggi hotel itu dan sekretarisnya saling

meredam suara masing-masing. Minho, sang petinggi

hotel itu duduk diatas sofa samping meja kerjanya.

Sang sekretaris, Taemin, duduk menyamping di atas

paha atasannya itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu

atasan yang kali ini berada di bawahnya itu. Tangan kiri Minho memegang pinggang Taemin agar tak menjauh,

dibantu tangan kanannya yang menekan kepala bagian

bawah Taemin sehingga ia tetap berada di dekat Minho

dan mampu dilumat dengan benar bibir ranumnya itu. Keduanya masih saling melumat meskipun

lebih didominasi oleh Minho. Entah apa yang ada di

pikiran Taemin hingga ia mau-maunya melakukan

making out di tempat privasi seperti itu. Padahal

biasanya, ia didekati perempuan saja sudah ogah-

ogahan. Ini kok malah sama bos nya sendiri yang bahkan baru 1 minggu ia kenal. Status mereka saat ini? Pacaran sih belum

karena Taemin sendiri masih belum mau. Meskipun

berkali-kali Minho melamar Taemin, tetap saja Taemin

keukeuh mau pacaran dulu. Waktu ditawarin pacaran,

namja manis putih mulus seksoi aduhai amboi ini malah

bilang belum siap. Bikin Minho makin stress aja. Minho sebenarnya juga nggak kalah bingung.

Dulunya ia tak ada rencana untuk mengejar Taemin

sampai seperti ini. Apalagi kalau diingat ia baru saja

memutuskan kekasihnya yang di London sana,

Stephanie, sekitar dua hari sebelum ia bertemu Taemin.

Terlalu cepat, atau memang sebenarnya Minho itu gay? Kalau ditanya begitu sih jelas Minho akan

berkata, "aku hanya akan gay untuk Taemin. Hanya.

Taemin." So sweet nggak siih? (author: ega, bang

menong ==' *dilindes pake buldozer) Krriiing! Krriiinggg! Sebuah deringan telepon laknat membuat

kegiatan 'oh-ah' ringan pagi itu sukses berhenti. Tak

ayal Minho meremas kepalanya seperti saat ia

meremas pantat #plak *lupakan perumpamaan ini

=='*. Taemin pun dengan susah payah melepaskan

pagutan nakal dari seorang Choi Minho. "M-minhonnie. Angkatlah telepon itu dulu,"

ujar Taemin lirih masih dibawah dagu Minho. "Kau lah yang menjawab. Kau kan

sekretarisku. Kau yang bertugas untuk menjawab

telepon-telepon yang ditujukan padaku," elak Minho.

Padahal sebenarnya ia malas sekali Taemin beranjak

dari atas badannya itu. "Baiklah. Akan kuangkat," ucap Taemin

kemudian. Saat Taemin sudah mulai beranjak, Minho

mulai berpikir untuk mengganti nada dering telepon

kantornya dengan suara desahan milik Taemin. Jadi

kalau ada telepon masuk, bukannya diangkat malah

didiamkan sementara agar bisa mendengarkan desahan Taemin yang begitu manis, baru diangkat deh

telponnya. Tapi Minho sadar satu hal. Emangnya bisa

diganti seenak jidat begitu? "Kalau gitu aku rekam di hp, terus aku jadiin

ringtone dan notification aja deh," ujar Minho pada diri

sendiri sambil menatap lapar sekretarisnya yang

tengah memberikan sejuta alasan pada seseorang

diseberang sana mengapa ia begitu lama menjawab

telpon itu. (disini aku pake istilah di hp android kayak tptku. Ringtone ya untuk kalo telpon masuk, notification

itu bisa buat sms, alert fb/twitter, downlad/instal

selesai, dll) Taemin masih setia dengan gagang telpon di

wajah sebelah kirinya, dan tangan kanannya

memegang pena untuk mencatatkan memo yang harus

disampaikan pada bos pervert nya itu. "Taemin ah~" desah Minho di telinga kanan

Taemin yang tak ditempeli gagang telpon. Taemin yang

kaget hanya sedikit menggelinjang mengingat tadi ia

baru saja making out ringan dnegan bos nya itu. Jadi

gejolak nafsu masih bersisa sedikit di tubuhnya. "Ngh... M-minho. Jangan dulu...," ucap Taemin

agak kesusahan karena Minho sudah mulai

memasukkan tangan besarnya kedalam kemeja Taemin

yang memang belum dikancing sempurna. Jari-jarinya

yang sedikit kasar karena sidik jari tebal itu mengusap-

usap pelan sekitaran pusar mungil yang berada di pusat perut itu. Taemin menggelinjang pelan tiap kali jari-jari

panjang itu menyentuh tepat di pusarnya dan

menggoda dengan mencoleknya. "Taeminnie? Gwaenchanha?" tanya sebuah

suara dari seberang jaringan kabel itu. Taemin harus

bersikap profesional. Bos nya saja bisa dengan sigap

mengubah kepribadiannya tiap kali habis making out

ringan dengannya lalu beberapa detik kemudian

bertemu mitra kerja maupun karyawan yang ingin menghadap dengannya. Derap nafas normal, wajah

tenang, pandangan mata normal, dan pakaian tetap

rapi. Meskipun ini via telepon, ia harus bisa profesional

terhadap pekerjaannya sendiri. Itu tekad Taemin. Sayang bukan itu tekad Minho. Tekad Minho adalah membuat Taemin

mendesah sebanyak-banyaknya saat itu juga. Ia tak

mau menunda, karena menunda sesuatu itu hanya

akan merancaukan seluruh rencananya. Mengerti kan

mengapa Minho begitu terburu-buru ingin menikahi

Taemin? "N-ne, Hae-ah. Nan gwaenchanha. S-sampai

dimana tadi.. hh..," Taemin masih terus menggerayangi

tubuh Taemin yang saat ini sudah seperempat telanjang.

Kemejanya sudah dnegan sukses terbuka meski hanya

setengah karena tangan kirinya masih memegang

gagang telepon. Namun tubuh bagian kanannya sudah terekspos jelas. Wangi peluh mulai memabukkan Minho

untuk berbuat makin jauh. Dikecupnya pelan. Taemin menggelinjang. Tak

sabaran, ia merubah menjadi ciuman yang beruntun di

banyak tempat. Ia masih setia dengan posisi dibelakang

Taemin yang tengah gemetaran. Lihatlah, kertas memo

itu sekarang sudah berisi garisan-garisan tak beraturan

akibat Taemin yang gemetaran namun masih menggenggam pena. "Egh.. H-hae ah, bisa kah kau telpon nanti

lagi? A-aku ada urus..sh...san... AH!" Taemin berteriak

agak tertahan saat Minho dengan lembutnya menggigit

daun dan menjilat serta mencium pelan telinga Taemin

sementara tangannya mencubit gemas dan lembut

puting mungil yang tadi hampir ia sesap saat di sofa tadi. "Tapi kenapa, Minnie? Kau benar tak apa?

Kau sepertinya sedang kesakitan? Apakah aku perlu ke

tempatmu sekarang?" Demi apapun, itu adalah saran terbodoh yang

pernah Taemin dengar! Sarannya sih nggak bodoh-

bodoh banget, tapi di keadaan seperti ini, lalu mitra

kerjanya itu datang? Aih, malah nambah masalah

jadinya. "T-tak perlu, Hae ah. Akan kukabari lagi nanti.

A-anyeong. Hhh.. Akh!" dan setelahnya Taemin

langsung menutup telepon dari mitra kerjanya itu.

Sedikit dilempar karena ia sangat terangsang. Namun ia

berusaha tetap tenang meskipun wajahnya sudah

sangat merah dan nafasnya sangat berat. "M-Minhonnie, apa tujuanmu? Kalau d-dia tak

lagi au bermitra d-dengan kita.. akh.. Akan banyak

masalah yang kita d-dapatkan.. Hhh...," seakan hanya

ocehan penyiar berita di TV, Minho menganggap itu

semua sebagai angin lalu. "Tujuanku?" Minho menghentikan aksi ayo-

buat-lebih-banyak-kiss-mark-di-punggung-Minnie-

honey dan membalik tubuh Taemin hingga berhadapan

dengannya. "Hanya ingin membuatmu mendesah seksi. Kau tahu,

aku ketagihan mendengar suara beratmu mendesah

hebat seperti dua hari lalu." Ya, 2 hari yang lalu Taemin kembali 'diculik'

Minho. Pria kelahiran 7 April itu mengajak Taemin

berhubungan badan lagi namun dimulai dengan saling

berbagi minuman perangsang. Setengah gelas, namun

nafsu membuncah. Apalagi Minho yang memang

dasarnya pervert. Ia semakin mengerjai Taemin hingga pria mungil itu mendesah sangat kuat. Sayang sekali

saat itu otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih dan tidak ada

pemikiran untuk merekam baik video maupun suara

dari kegiatan nista mereka itu. Nah, berhubung saat ini

ia masih sadar, ia ingin merekam desahan Taemin dan

menjadikannya sebagai aset pribadi dan berharga miliknya. Miliknya. Suara. Dan tubuh Taemin. "T-tapi itu kan karena minuman perangsang.

Kau tak membawanya sekarang, kan?" tanya Taemin.

Sejujurnya ia ingin menyelesaikan urusan 'dibawah'

itu karena digoda oleh bosnya itu membuat penisnya

menegang. Minho tersenyum sebelah. Menunjukkan

bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkans esuatu yang lebih

licik daripada sekadar minuman perangsang.

Dirogohnya saku bajunya, dan dia mengeluarkan

sebuah permen. Permen karet? "Min..," Minho memasukkan permen itu

kedalam mulutnya, "..nie?" "Untuk apa... Eumph!" pertanyaan Taemin

terhenti saat Minho dengan paksa melumat bibir Taemin.

Tak lupa ia memasukkan permen yang barusan

dilumatnya itu setelah beberapa kali ia menghisap

untuk tahu bagaimana rasa dari permen perangsang

bermodus permen karet. Heran? Jadi begini. Permen bentuknya kayak

Hep**dent Wh**e. Putih, kotak, kayak bantal, rasanya

semriwing (mint), tapi bisa habis nggak kayak permen

karet beneran. Karena rasanya mint, Taemin tak ambil

pusing malah dengan cepat mengunyah permen itu

hingga habis. Dalam benaknya, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa rasanya yang manis namun juga ada sensasi

mint menyamankan mulutnya karena sejak tadi terisi

oleh hangatnya lidah Minho. "Minhonnie, lain kali bawalah permen seperti

ini. Dan jangan lupa kau makan untuk dirimu sendiri.

Aku bosan dengan rasa mulutmu yang hangat-hangat

begitu saja," ujar Taemin berani. Entah dalam watu 1

minggu ini kecanggungan mereka berhasil mereka

atasi akibat terlalu sering melakukan seks. "Tentu, kalau itu permintaanmu," jawabnya

dengan senyum yang oleh Taemin sendiri sulit

mengartikannya. Minho meninggalkan Taemin yang masih

menyesap permen nista yang dimiliki Minho itu. Tak

tanggung-tanggung ia menggigit-gigit seluruh

permukaan permen itu agar cepat habis. Minho yang

tahu reaksi yang akan terjadi bakalan ekstrim, hanya

berjalan santai menuju sofa empuknya yang belum lama tadi menjadi saksi bisu dari making out ringan

UNTUK HARI INI. Kalau sofa itu bisa bicara, dia bakalan

jadi pengganti author buat nulisin ni FF apa aja yang

mereka lakuin di sofa itu. Belum lagi kursi kerjanya.

Apa lagi ranjang kamar dan ranjang di kantor Minho!

Ckckck Sepuluh menit kemudian ada perasaan panas

yang menggelora dari tenggorokan Taemin. Perutnya

terasa menggelinjang dan ada sesuatu yang terus

mengalir kearah selangkangannya terutama penisnya

itu. Panas menjalar dengan perlahan dan menyebar

secara beraturan, namun Taemin merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat seakan-akan panas itu menjalar

begitu saja dalam sekejap mata. "M-minho.. K-kau memasukkan apa d-

didalam permenhh.. ituhh?" tanya Taemin sambil

berjalan sedikit tertatih kearah Minho. Bahkan

berbicaranya dengan mendesah! Oh, Minho jadi susah

membayangkan hasil ringtone nya nanti akan seheboh

apa desahan dari Taeminnya itu. "Bukan aku yang memasukkan. Tapi aku

membelinya memang sudah mengandung

PERANGSANG," ujar Minho tenang. Taemin yang sudah

sangat terangsang tak ada waktu untuk kaget maupun

memproses penjelasan Minho tadi. Yang ia tahu

hanyalah mencari cara untuk melepaskan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Penisnya terasa sangat

penuh dan tak bisa ia pungkiri bulir-bulir peluh tengah

menelanjangi badannya. Berusaha untuk membuat

Taemin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. "Taemin ah, ayo kita masuk kedalam kamar

saja," ajak Minho sambil memeluk pinggang Taemin

dan mengecup daun telinganya. Badan Taemin langsung

saja menggelinjang hingga kakinya gemetaran akibat

tak tahan dengan gelora yang dialirkan darahnya. Setelah dengan susah payah mereka sampai

didalam kamar khusus direktur. Mengerti keadaan

sudah lebih meremang dengan pencahayaan minim,

Taemin langsung mendorong Minho menuju kasur. Dan

dengan tidak elitnya Minho terjatuh dibawah Taemin

yang wajahnya memerah dan matanya sangat sayu. Posisi mereka sangat tanggung mengingat berpikir saja

Taemin sudah susah. Hanya setengah dari punggung

Minho yang berada di kasur. "Minnie udah nggak sabar yah~?" tanya

Minho ditelinga Taemin dengan suara seksinya dan

tangan mengelus punggung Taemin yang masih terbalut

kemeja yang tadi sempat dirapikan Taemin. Taemin hanya menjawab dengan hembusan

nafas berat dan tidak beraturan. Matanya sudah terlalu

panas untuk membuka normal. Badannya seakan-akan

bergerak sesuai dengan nafsunya, bukan akal

pikirannya lagi. Dengan sangat terburu-buru, Taemin memagut

bibir milik bosnya itu. Minho yang selama ini sebagai

pihak yang menyerang, sangat kaget tiba-tiba Taemin

seberingas itu. Tak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa

namja manis itu menyimpan sesuatu dibalik akal

sehatnya yaitu nafsu yang sangat besar (meski nggak sebesar nafsu normalnya Minho sih :P) Dengan perlahan, Minho menuntun tubuh

Taemin untuk memosisikan di kasur dengan layak dan

etis. Karena kalau masih di posisi tadi, JELAS besok

Minho bisa dapat encok. Punggungnya akan dijadikan

korban kebringasan pinggiran kasur. Minho mulai menyadari bahwa Taeminnya tengah

melucuti kemeja rapi nya. Seluruh kancing kemejanya

sudah hilang (mungkin karena ditarik paksa oleh

Taemin), lalu dadanya penuh dengan sesuatu yang

mengkilat. Dan Taemin? Dia masih dengan setia

mengusap-usapkan bibirnya ke perut berotot milik Minho. "Kau tak panas heung? Lepas saja dulu

pakaianmu semua," saran Minho pada Taemin. Tak

dipungkiri itu memang ide bagus, Taemin langsung

melakukannya. Ia dengan sigap berdiri diatas kasur. Kedua

kakinya seakan-akan mengurung kaki panjang Minho.

Dari bawah situ, Minho seperti orang paling beruntung

sedunia yang menyaksikan pemandangan sangat

indah. Taeminnya yang berpeluh dan berwajah merah.

Sesuatu dalam celananya terlihat menonjol. Karena ia sedang dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang,

keseimbangannya agak tak terkontrol, ia pun jatuh dan

menekan sesuatu dalam celana nya dan celana Minho. "Eungh~" begitu lenguhan dari Taemin. Minho

tak banyak bicara. Ia tak ingin rekamannya bercampur

dengan suaranya. Dengan sisa tenaga, Taemin bangkit lagi. Tapi

kali ini ia sedikit menggunakan akalnya. Ia hanya

bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Pinggangnya entah

kenapa condong kedepan seakan-akan menggoda Minho

untuk melepas sabuk, resleting dan segala tetek

bengek yang menutupi sesuatu yang menawan itu. Cukup cepat, tak butuh waktu hingga satu

menit celana Taemin telah turun meski hanya sebatas

setengah paha mengingat ia berdiri bertumpu pada

lutut dan dibawahnya ada kaki Minho yang

menghalangi kakinya untuk mengatup. Penis yang tak

lebih dari 15 cm itu berkedut-kedut dan terlihat mengacung tinggi. Minho menegak ludah melihatnya.

Pria yang sekarang sedang setengah berdiri diatasnya

itu dengan ototmatis langsung menggenggam penisnya

sendiri, dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke

permukaan badan penisnya itu. Pelan, namun

menggiurkan. Lihatla Minho sendiri sampai gemetaran hanya dnegan melihatnya. Penis yang berada didalam

celananya seperti meronta-ronta ingin dikeluarkan

namun sangat nanggung kalau harus memutus show

langsung sebuah striptease dari seorang Lee Taemin

yang sedang terangsang seperti ini. Gerakan tangan Taemin lama kelamaan makin

cepat dan tak terasa cairan sperma awal atau lebih

dikenal dengan pre-cum itu mulai sedikit demi sedikit

mengalir dari ujung lubang kemaluan milik Taemin.

Tangan satunya berjalan menuju dadanya, dan mulai

memelintir sendiri puting miliknya yang ternyata sudah keras. Minho sangat gemas melihatnya. Sudah 10 menit

Taemin bermain sendiri dan belum juga mendapatkan

klimaks. Yang ada hanya desahan, erangan, peluh yang

mengecer, dan teriakan nikmat dari Taemin sendiri. Minho berinisiatif untuk mengubah posisi agar

ia tak bosan hanya sebagai penonton. Dengan sekali

dorong, Taemin langsung berubah posisi jadi bersandar

diatas bantal yang tadi digunakan Minho saat melihat

live striptease Taemin. Tiba-tiba ia sudah disodori

sesuatu yang besar dan berbau amis. Penis Minho yang hampir 20 cm panjangnya! "Manjakan dia," ucapnya yang ternyata

tengah menyapa penis mungil Taemin. Taemin masih

belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Minho merubah

posisinya menjadi 69, sebuah posisi favorit banyak

pasangan karena tak ada yang diam saja menerima

servis. Semuanya bergerak memberi kenyamanan bagi lawan mainnya. "Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..,"

desah Taemin sambil menjilat, mencium, mengemut, dan

menggigit penis Minho yang seperti lomba makan

kerupuk saat 17an. Tangannya memegang erat paha

milik Minho dan semakin erat baik menggigit maupun

memegang paha itu ketika Minho menghisap kuat penis milik Taemin yang berada dalam mulutnya. Keduanya

terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis

yang mengundang birahi siapapun yang

mendengarnya. "Cukup, Taeminnie. Sekarang, akan

kukeluarkan seluruh emosimu dan nafsu seksmu

hingga kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun

selain namaku dan desahan erotismu." Minho membalik tubuhnya seraya memasang

senyum sejuta watt. Taemin yang mendapat

pemandangan manis seperti itu tersenyum tulus. Belum

lagi pencahayaan yang minim meskipun sekarang

masih siang hari dan juga udara dingin karena AC

rendah, membuat suasanana semakin terasa romantis dan juga panas. Minho mengelus dan mengecup

berkali-kali wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Taemin.

Layaknya seorang wanita, Taemin tersenyum dan

menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut dari bosnya itu.

Anggap lah mereka sedang melakukan hubungan

terlarang, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi cinta menghalalkan segalanya. Cinta bisa mengubah benar

menjadi salah, mengubah biru menjadi pink, mengubah

siang menjadi malam, mengubah keramaian mejadi

kesendirian. Dengan sekali hentak, Minho memulai proses

penetrasi penisnya didalam lubang anus milik Taemin.

minho hanya terburu-buru saat memasukkan bagian

awal penisnya, namun selanjutnya ia mendorong

pinggangnya pelan. Taemin mendesah dan merintih

layaknya perawan yang baru kali itu dirasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Mengingat Taemin adalah pria, Minho

tak lupa memanja penis Taemin yang masih mengacung

kuat. Blowjobnya tadi masih belum memuaskan Taemin

hingga ia melakukan orgasme. Tak lama, Taemin menggerakkan pinggulnya

dengan semangat hingga Minho terkaget dengan aksi

Taemin. Padahal dengan gerakan seperti itu seharusnya

itu dilakukan saat posisi uke on top. Mengingat tadi ia

sudah memberi Taemin obat perangsang, Minho merasa

bertanggung jawab untuk membiarkan Taeminnya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Biarlah ia tak

dianggap, setidaknya ia mendapatkan suara desahan

Taemin yang sangat menggoda itu. Minho kemudian membalikkan tubuh mereka

sehingga Taemin bertumpu kedua lututnya dan terduduk

diatas pinggang Minho. "Carilah kepuasanmu sendiri. Kalau bisa

sekalian puaskan aku," ucapku padanya. Ia mulai

mengangkat pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya

diatas dada Minho. Saat kegiatan mari-naik-turunkan-

pinggang-Taeminnie-by-Lee Taemin, tangannya

menyentuh puting milik Minho. Dengan gemas karena tak ada kegiatan dan butuh pelampiasan rasa nikmat, ia

menjiwit dan memelintir keras kedua puting itu. "Anghh.. Euhh.. Hhh.. Mmhh.. Ouh... Yeah..,"

desah Minho. "Augh.. Eeek.. Issh.. Haaahh.. Hooh.. Eugh...

Ahh...," begitu desahan Taemin. Bayangkan kalau

kedua desahan itu keluar bersamaan. Itu lah yang

terdengar dalam kamar itu. Taemin menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya

lalu menyamankan tubuhnya dengan berganti tumpuan

menggunakan telapak kakinya hingga ia terlihat duduk

diatas pinggang Minho(memang begitu intinya). Ia

terlihat lebih cepat dan tajam saat menghentakkan

tubuhnya menabrakkan penis Minho kedalam tubuhnya. Minho pun hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan

matanya karena keenakan dimanja Minho. "T-taeminnie, aku akan keluar...," begitu Minho

memperingatkan, Taemin malah semakin cepat menaik-

turunkan tubuhnya. Minho semakin mendesah tak

karuan. "AAAAAGGGHH!" teriak Minho saat ia

sendiri mendapatkan orgasmenya. Tak lama kemudian,

didalam lubangnya, Minho mengeluarkan cairan

spermanya dengan lumayan banyak hingga ada

banyak yang luber keluar dari tubuh Taemin. Meskipun keduanya sudah orgasme, bukan

berarti ronde itu selesai begitu saja. Penis milik Taemin

itu masih menegang, hanya saja tak setegang tadi. Tapi

tetep saja masih butuh belaian untuk menidurkan

kembali . "M-Inho, aku mau lagi~" manja Taemin.

Minho sih mau-mau aja, tapi dia sedang ingin melihat

Taeminnya bermain sendiri. Akan seasik apa ya? "Gimana ya? Entahlah rasanya aku sudah

capek...," tolak Minho halus. Entah karena masih

pengaruh obat perangsang itu atau memang itulah sifat

dasar Taemin, ia menurut saja dan malah mengangkat

tubuhnya hingga kejantanan besar milik Minho terlepas

dari lubangnya. Cairan putih pekat banyak yang keluar dari lubang itu. Tapi Taemin cuek. Justru itu

mempermudah pekerjaannya nanti. Taemin duduk dengan sedikit membuka kedua

kakinya. Penisnya ia hadapkan kearah Minho yang

sekarang merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi

senderan di kepala kasur. Tangan kiri Taemin tiba-tiba

menggenggam penisnya sendiri yang masih tegang

namun sudah tidak berkedut-kedut seperti tadi. Tangan kanannya lebih megagerkan Minho lagi karena jari-jari

ramping di tangan itu mulai berusaha menjebol lubang

yang belum ada semenit yang lalu lepas dari mengikat-

erat sebuah benda kebanggaan milik Choi Minho.

Penisnya. "Akkh... Eugh... Mmmmh.. Yeah... Eushh..

ssahh.. Ouhh.. Kyah... Eungh...," dan berbagai macam

ekspresi desahan Taemin keluarkan. Tak pernah ia

melakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Jari-jari di tangan

kanannya seperti punya nyawa sendiri hingga Taemin

menggelinjang nikmat membuat tanagn kirinya menggenggam penisnya lebih kuat dan membuat

Taemin mendesah makin kuat. Sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama, dan

Minho masih dengan setia melihat sebuah pertunjukan

live didepannya. Taemin hanya mendesah liar dan

mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya keenakan karena sevis

yang dilakukan pada dirinya sendiri itu. Dan setelah

beberapa menit setelahnya, Taemin akhirnya klimaks dan benar saja penis itu yang awalnya menegang

sudah mulai melemas. Namun cairan sperma tak begitu

saja berhenti mengalir. Minho punya ide. Dengan segera, ia menjilat dan menyesap

penis Taemin hingga ia tak mengeluarkan cairan sperma

lagi. Cairan itu lumayan banyak. Minho mencampurnya

dengan liurnya dan mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya

kearah lubang anus milik Minho. Dengan perlahan ia

mencium lubang itu hingga seluruh lubangnya tertutup oleh bibirnya, lalu dengan lidahnya ia memasukkan

cairan didalam mulutnya itu kedalam tubuh Taemin. Taemin yang masih istirahat karena kegiatan

solonya itu hanya sedikit tersentak saat sesuatu yang

hangat memasuki kembali tubuhnya dari bawah.

"Mengembalikan padamu," kata Minho saat selesai

memasukkan spermanya yang sudah dicampur dengan

liur milik Minho kedalam lubangnya. "Masih mau lagi?" goda Minho. Taemin

menggeleng. "Capek," terangnya singkat. Bibirnya sedikit

dimajukan membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Minho

tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan imut calon

kekasihnya itu. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Taemin kedalam

pelukannya. Diletakkan kepala dengan surai panjang

dan hitam legam itu diatas lengan kanannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Taemin. "Tidurlah. Sekarang jam istirahat. Maafkan

aku pakai permen perangsang seperti tadi." Namun

Taemin menggeleng. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang

baru saja ia tenggelamkan didalam dada bidang dan

telanjang milik Minho.. "Tak apa. Kurasa tak ada salahnya. Dengan

obat perangsang seperti itu, rasanya lebih lepas. Tapi

jangan terlalu sering juga, ne?" ujar Taemin sambil

membuat kesepakatan dengan Minho. "Ne. Kalau pas sedang butuh saja ya?" ucap

Minho melengkapi permintaan Taemin dan disambut

anggukan manja didadanya. "Sweet dream, my Taeminnie," ucap Minho

sambil mengecup manja puncak kepala Taemin. Setelah

diyakininya Taemin benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia

mimpinya, Minho mulai bangkit dari ranjang King size

nya. Melakukan yang harus ia lakukan sebagai tujuan

awal segala kegiatan nista siang ini ############################## Sebuah rapat rutin untuk peningkatan mutu

hotel, wajib dilakukan secara berkala. Saat ini Minho

tengah memaparkan pertanggungjawaban apa saja

yang telah ia lakukan dalam seminggu ini. Seluruh

peserta rapat dari investor, pemegang saham, dan

pihak-pihak penting lainnya hadir didalam ruangan rapat yang ditengahnya terdapat meja kaca yang

lumayan besar. "Dengan begini, sebuah permasalahan tak

perlu terulang lagi dikemudian hari. Saya rasa kesalah

seperti ini adalah kecil, namun berdampak besar bila

kita memandangnya dari segi yang berbeda. Sayang

sekali kita adalah pihak dengan pandangan bisnis,

sedangkan pelanggan adalah pihak dengan pandangan sipil. Itu emmbuat banyak perbedaan penyesuaian

pelayanan dengan permintaan pelanggan." Seluruh peserta disitu mengangguk setuju.

Minho mengganti slide presentasinya. "Dari segi kebersihan...," "Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh..." "Joseonhamnida, yeorobeun. Sepertinya saya

mendapat telepon. Saya permisi sebentar," pamit

Minho sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar. Eh, dia sedikit

berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Taemin. "Itu desahanmu, baby. Bagus, kan?" *TBC

thanks buat Kurnia eonniee...udah ngizinin saeng remake ff ini...jeongmal gamsahamida...

Woy...woy...woyy jangan kaburrrr woyyyy...RCL...woyyyyy #plak

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

FF/2MIN/My Secretary/5 oleh Iinlupzzsparkyu Eunhyukjewelssteukshiwon Yesungpetals (Catatan) pada 29 Januari 2013 pukul 14:07

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 5

Author : Inchangel ( kurniaaprinta)

Main Cast : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan. (buat kali ini,

ANGST! Siap-siap tisu! #lebay)

Rating : over all, M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya keliatan banget author yadong.

Hekekekeke) - Dari segi kebersihan..., Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh... Joseonhamnida, yeorobeun. Sepertinya saya

mendapat telepon. Saya permisi sebentar, pamit

minho sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar. Eh, dia sedikit

berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Taemin. Itu desahanmu, baby. Bagus, kan? .oO | My Secretary the series | Oo. Seluruh peserta rapat saat itu menjadi sedikit ricuh. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang wajahnya

memerah. Mereka sibuk membisikkan apa yang

sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan penerus dari

Direktur Choi sebelumnya itu. Ih, cakep-cakep gitu kok pervert sih? Suara

desahan? Ckckck, tanya seorang wanita yang

memegang jabatan sebagai pemasok sayuran di

restoran di hotel itu. Tapi kalau diperhatikan sih itu sepertinya

bukan desahan kayak yang tersebar di internet. Itu

seperti rekaman sendiri, jelas seorang bapak-bapak

yang ternyata adalah salah satu investor. Bagaimana bapak bisa tahu? Bapak sering

download yaa? tebak ibu di sampingnya. Seorang

penasihat keuangan rupanya. B-bukan. A-anak saya yang..., sebelum

pembelaan dari bapak itu selesai, ibu-ibu lain sudah

menyahut. Halah. Bapak anak sama aja. Kalau bukan

dari bapaknya, gimana anaknya bisa tau, kan? nalar

seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya dari design

interior. Hahaha. Oh iya. Itu kan suara cowok. Kalau

suara desahan cewek, mungkin aja direkam sendiri.

Siapa tahu itu yeojachingu dari Direktur Muda Choi.

Kalau suara cowok... apa itu suara desahannya

sendiri? ibu-ibu lain mulai berspekulasi macam-

macam. Taemin yang mendengar semua celotehan itu

hanya bisa diam, namun tertunduk. Bagaimanapun

suara desahan itu adalah suaranya. Ia yakin sekali

karena kemarin ia sempat melihat Iphone itu berbaring

disamping bantalnya. Saat ia sedang membangkitkan

tubuhnya, ia sadar bahwa benda itu tengah bertengger manis entah sejak kapan ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu

adalah keberadaan benda itu. Tujuannya pun tak tahu,

sampai akhirnya hal memalukan seperti tadi terjadi. Sudah hampir 5 menit Minho tak kunjung

kembali. Taemin lumayan khawatir karena meskipun

hanya menjawab telpon tak perlu selama ini kan?

Sampai 5 menit? Mengobrol dengan siapa dia? Iiih, lama banget Direktur Muda Choi. Jangan-

jangan dia menemui kekasihnya, lalu membuat

rekaman baru? Tapi kali ini bukan format mp3,

melainkan..., terka seorang pria muda yang

menjabat sebagai pengelola taman. ... dalam format 3gp! Hahaha! teriak

bahagia pria tadi bersama dengan investor muda di

sampingnya. Mereka sangat kompak. Lihatlah, dunia

seakan milik berdua. Tertawa terbahak-bahak hanya

berdua. Taemin sudah tak tahan mendengar semua

spekulasi tentang siapa-pemilik-desahan-seksi itu.

Seakan-akan semua terkaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu, namun Taemin tahu. Dia

jadi seperti secara diam-diam ditusu dari belakang

dengan kalimat-kalimat tajam nan menusuk hingga rasanya penat sekali. Akhirnya namja manis itu keluar

setelah dibantu oleh Yoonji. Oppa, gwaenchana? tanya Yoonji peduli.

Bukan apa-apa. Bukan karena cinta maupun suka.

Namun perasaan sayang dongsaeng terhadap sunbae

nya. Mereka sudah berada di pantry yang jaraknya

sekitar 3 meter dari ruang rapat. Taemin meminum

segelas air mineral untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Nde, gwaenchanayo. Kau kembalilah dan

beri pengumuman bahwa rapat sudah selesai. Aku lihat

presentasi selanjutnya tak begitu penting. Katakan juga

kalau ada info penting akan kita kabarkan melalui

sms, ujar Taemin pada Yoonji. Gadis itu mengangguk

dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Taemin, lalu sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan rapat. Setelah yakin

bahwa gadis itu masuk dan meyakinkan seluruh

peserta rapat, Taemin mulai bangkit dari tempat

duduknya lalu mulai mencari Minho yang entah

mengapa tak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya Taemin agak malas juga menelpon

Minho. Kalau tidak diangkat, desahannya yang akan

keluar terus menerus. Kalau tidak ditelpon malah tidak

bisa tahu dimana pria itu berada. Ah, sms saja! Tapi

siapa yang tahu Minho sudah mengganti nada

notificationnya juga atau belum. Namun daripada tidak menemukan Minho, Taemin lebih baik menantang

rasiko. SMS! To: Minho Sajangnim Minhonnie, odisseo? Kenapa tak kembali ke

ruang rapat? SENT Sekarang Taemin tinggal mencari dengan

tubuhnya. Dilongoknya tiap sudut ruangan yang

mungkin dimasuki oleh bosnya itu. Begitu pula dengan

atap gedung hotel. Atap gedung adalah tempat favorit

mereka berdua setelah ruang kantor direktur dan

kamar direktur. Mereka beberapa kali making out ringan disini. Dengan perlahan, Taemin membuka pintu

menuju atap. Biasan sinar mentari membahana

merambat menyilaukan iris dan retinanya membuatnya

memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Pria manis itu

menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok namja

kekar yang dicarinya. Sepertinya nihil. Coba aku telpon deh. Resiko banget tapi...

Ah, coba dulu deh, ujar Taemin pada diri sendiri. Pik, pik, pik. Pik. ... Eumh... Mmmh... Sllrrppt.. Ahn... Mmmmh... Sweat drop. Taemin sweat drop sangat banyak

ketika suara dering ringtone itu sangat kencang berasal

dari balik tabung bear berwarna oranye yang berjarak

5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Dengan sedikit

terburu-buru, namja manis itu mendekati asal suara.

Terkejutlah ia mendapati seseorang sedang terisak. Dia melihat bosnya yang sekaligus calon

kekasihnya itu tengah meringkuk layaknya seorang

anak kecil yang layangannya putus dan orang tuanya

tak lagi mau membelikan lagi. Isakannya begitu

memilukan seakan-akan ia adalah gadis belia yang

sedang masa galau diputus oleh kekasihnya secara sepihak pada malam hari disaat ia sedang online di

jejaring sosial (ni author malah curhat == ). Kedua

tangannya memeluk lututnya. Wjaah tampannya

ditenggelamkan diantara kedua lengan besarnya. Siapa

yang sangka seseorang dengan kelakuan childish

seperti ni adalah pemimpin sebuah hotel? Taemin berjongkok didepan calon kekasihnya

itu. Kenapa masih calon padahal pada saat awal

mereka berhubungan Taemin sudah mau dipanggil

kekasihnya? Karena Taemin merasa bahwa ia belum

pantas untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Minho.

Hatinya masih bebas dan belum berlabuh di manapun. Untuk itulah ia meminta Minho mengerti akan posisi

dirinya agar tak melukai perasaan Minho juga.

Takutnya, saat mereka sudah menjadi kekasih, tapi

Taemin belum juga mencintai Minho malah Minho sendiri

yang akan terluka. Maka dari itu, Taemin meminta Minho

untuk menunggu hingga Taemin sepenuhnya jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Choi Minho. Minho...honniee ya..., panggil Taemin

manis sambil mecolek-colek jarinya di lengan kekar

Minho. Mengerti ada kehadiran orang lain, Minho

langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Taemin. Wajah itu tetaplah

tampan, namun penuh dengan air mata dan juga ingus.

Matanya merah dan seluruh wajahnya juga

berkeringat. Lengan pakaian yang digulungnya sudah

tak beraturan lagi. Wajahnya masih menampilkan

kesan merana bagi Taemin. Tak lama kemudian, Minho langsung menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya. Hiks.. Hiks... Appa... Hiks..., Minho

menangis pelan. Terisak lemah namun terlihat sekali

menyiksanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak

sebegitu mengeluarkan emosinya yang sebenarnya

sudah ia pendam. Ada apa, Minhonniee? Appa kenapa? Dia tidak

apa-apa kan? Taemin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan telpon tadi hingga

membuat Minho menangis tersedu-sedu sangat

menyedihkan seperti ini. Mau tak mau tiap isakan Minho

seperti pisau yang terus meniris hatinya tipis-tipis. Sangat perih melihatnya terisak sendu kala ini. Appa... Hiks... Appa.. Hiks..., rancau Minho.

Ia masih belum juga menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya

terjadi. Namun yang Taemin tahu, Appa Minho atau

Direktur Besar Choi sedang dalam masa kritis. Atau

yang lebih parah dari itu, mungkin saja... ########################## Minho sudah terlelap sambil masih sedikit

terisak diatas pangkuan Taemin. Kakinya terasa ngilu,

tapi melihat wajah Minho yang tersiksa rasanya sakit di

kakinya itu bisa dikesampingkan. Ia tak tahu betapa

sakitnya perasaan Minho saat ini. Taemin masih belum bisa mengorek dengan

jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Diretkur Besar Choi.

Namun ini pasti memang ada hubungannya dengan

penyakit yang dideritanya sekitar satu minggu yang

lalu. Kuingat-ingat lagi waktu itu memang ada banyak

selang dan tabung oksigen yang disiapkan disana. Namun wajah Direktur esar Choi masih saja

menunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan saat melihat

anak semata wayangnya itu bercanda dengannya.

Apalagi saat meminta restu menikah waktu itu. Terlihat

sekali sangat senang hingga detak jantung yang terlihat

di kardiograf meningkat lumayan drastis. Minho, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tuan

Besar Choi? tanya Taemin pada Minho yang tengah

tertidur terisak. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan

Minho yang gemetaran. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Ah, kami harus masuk. Tak mungkin ada

diluar seperti ini, ujar Taemin masih pada diri sendiri. Tapi dengan Minho yang masih dalam

pangkuannya membuat ia sedikit susah bergerak.

Namun kalau hanya untuk mengambil hp mungkin

masih bisa. Dan akhirnya ia meminta bantuan dari salah

satu pegawai di hotel itu yang lumayan dekat

dengannya. Jino ah! Bisakah kau dan Jonghyun mu ke

atap? Disini ada aku dan Ssajangnim. Aku harap tak ada

selain kalian berdua yang tau kalau ada sajangnim di

atap sini, ucapku pada nya via telpon. ... Aku tak peduli, Jino ah. Berikan pada

Jonghyun hyung, atau kau sendiri yang bilang

padanya?! ancamnya pada seseorang dibalik telepon

itu. ... Gomapta, Jino ah. Maafkan aku

membentakmu tadi. Saat ini aku sednag sangat panik.

Kalau kau lihat sendiri keadaannya pasti kau akan tahu

kenapanya. Ne, kalau bisa cepat. Sudah semakin dingin

dan sepertinya akan hujan. Akhirnya Taemin menutup

terlebihdahulu sambungan via teleponnya itu. Dalam kesendirian kesadarannya mulai

memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlaku saat

itu. Tak satupun petunjuk dari diri bosnya yang tengah

terlelap pulas setengah terisak itu yang menjelaskan

mengapa gentleman seperti Minho bisa terisak bahkan

sampai seperti ini. Genggaman pada tangannya makin erat. Maukah kau membagi bebanmu padaku?

Aku tak sanggup melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Tiap

isakanmu bagai pisau yang mengiris tipis hatiku. Tiap

air mata yang jatuh seperti berasal dari perasan hatiku

karena kesakitan. Kumohon berbagilah denganku,

Minhonnie, ujar Taemin tertunduk memandangi wajah tampan bosnya itu tanpa melepas genggamannya. Mungkin aku orang yang paling tak tahu

balas budi. Tuhan berhak menghukumku. Namun

membiarkanmu kesakitan sendirian seperti ini...,

Taemin tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Air matanya

keburu jatuh melihat Minho yang mengerang kesakitan

dalam tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara pintu

didobrak dengan sangat kuat terdengar. Taemin yang

tadinya berkutat dalam pikirannya mulai

mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah suara. Taeminnie? Ayo Jonghyunnie. Itu benar-benar

ssajangnim! terisak orang itu pada seseorang

didalam gedung. jino, Jonghyun hyung, tolong bantu aku

mengangkat Minho, pinta Taemin sedikit memelas

karena baru saja menangis. Kedua namja itu mengangguk saja. Ada

banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepala

mereka. Kenapa Taemin menangis? Kenapa ssajangnim

mereka ada di atap? Mengapa sampai tertidur? Dan...

Minho? ########################## Terima kasih kalian mau membantuku.

Taemin membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tentu, Taeminnie, jawab Jino,

namja yang dipanggil Jino tadi. Ne, Taemin ah. Tentu saja. Tapi kau berhutang

penjelasan pada kami, ucap Jonghyun dengan sangat

datar. Matanya masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang

begitu-gitu saja. Jino menyikut pelan kekasihnya

itu. Taemin tersenyum. Ia mengajak keduanya

duduk di ruang tamu milik Minho. Setelah membuatkan

keduanya teh sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia juga ikut

duduk di dekat mereka. Aku, hampir menjadi kekasih ssajangnim,

ucap Taemin akhirnya. Keduanya hampir tersedak kue

jahe yang disediakan Taemin bersama teh hangat tadi. Saat rapat tadi, Minhonnie... Ah, Minho ssi

dapat telpon, Taemin tertawa kecil mengingat yang

terjadi saat di ruangan tadi. Setelahnya, ia tak kembali ke ruang rapat.

Aku yang khawatir, akhirnya mencarinya dan

membubarkan rapat. Tak kusangka ia sedang

menangis terisak di atap. Sendirian. Entah mengapa ia

tak mau berbagi padaku mengapa ia menangis seperti

itu. Memang aku hanya sekretarisnya, aku juga bukan kekasihnya, kami juga belum terlalu lama kenal. Tapi ia

mencintaiku. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia katakan tiap

kali kami ber..., Taemin tak melanjutkan kata-

katanya. Wajahnya memerah saat akan mengatakan .. Bercinta? tebak Jino. Taemin

meremas celana panjangnya. Sakit rasanya

mengatakan kata itu. Sejauh yang ia tahu, yang mereka

lakukan bukanlah bercinta secara literatur, melinkan

berhubungan intim atau istilah bekennya sex. Karena

Taemin tak merasakan perasaan cinta seperti yang Minho rasakan terhadapnya. Namun perasaan nyaman selalu merembah

ruah saat Minho dengan lembut merasuki dirinya. Tak

ada perasaan terpaksa, malah terkadang Taemin juga

menggoda Minho. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan

Taemin terhadap Minho? Aku tak tahu apakah itu dinamakan bercinta.

Aku tak tahu mencintainya atau tidak. Yang aku tahu

hanyalah perasaan tenang dan nyaman tiap kali kami

melakukannya, Jino mengangguk. Berarti kau mencintainya, Taeminniee, ucap

Jino, sukses membulatkan mata Taemin. Wajahnya

memerah. Malu. B-benarkah begitu? tanya Taemin entah

pada siapa. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan lega.

Sebuah perasaan bebas. Rasanya ringan sekali saat

Jino dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia

mencintai Minho. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan diri sendiri

tentang perasaanmu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang

adalah buat ssajangnim bahagia lagi. Kembalikan

senyumnya yang ramah. Tidak ada satupun selain kita

bertida yang melihat wajah menderitanya. Dan jangan

sampai ada yang lain tahu, terang Jonghyun dengan penuh bijaksana. Jino terlihat bangga. Ia

tersenyum tulus memandang wajah kekasih yang lebih

tinggi darinya itu sambil mengelus lengannya. Taemin tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua orang

didepannya itu sangat jujur terhadap perasaan masing-

masing. Terima kasih Jino ah, Jonghyun hyung, atas

nasihat kalian. Kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku

tinggal tak masalah? Ah, tak perlu. Kami juga akan pamit kembali

ke pekerjaan kami. Dongho ya tak bisa bekerja sendiri,

bisa-bisa dapur bawah dibakarnya. Haha, tawanya. Jino adalah kepala koki di restoran yang

terletak didalam hotel itu. Dan Dongho adalah asisten

pribadi Jino. Sedangkan Jonghyun adalah pelayan

bagian restoran itu. Maka dari itu mereka sering

bertemu, lalu dimulailah kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Romantis? Mungkin. ########################## Minho perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

Kepalanya sangat sakit. Tenggorokannya kering.

Wajahnya terasa lengket karena air mata. Matanya juga

berat speerti orang mengantuk padahal baru saja tidur

berjam-jam. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa bisa berada di

kamarnya. Kamarnya masih berbau peluh karena

kejadian nakal dirinya dengan Taemin tadi siang.

Bukannya tersenyum, Minho malah seperti akan

menangis lagi. Tapi ia teringat satu hal. Dimana Taemin? Saat dirinya akan mengangkat tubuhnya dari

kasur besar itu, sesuatu melingkar nyaman

dipinggangnya. Seperti tak mau lepas, sesuatu yang

melingkar itu malah menyamankan posisinya hingga

Minho sadar ia tak sendirian berada diatas kasur itu. Ia

membenahi posisinya hingga menjadi duduk. Wajahnya tersenyum tulus saat mengetahui

Taeminnya lah yang sedang tertidur. Dilihatnya air mata

tengah mengering dipipi penuh milik Taemin. Sama

seperti miliknya. Ia jadi teringat saat diatap tadi dia

ditemukan oleh Taemin, dan menangis semakin menjadi-

jadi. Entah mengapa bila ada Taemin seluruh perasaannya bisa terkuak begitu saja tanpa ada beban

meskipun itu beban sekalipun. Eugh..., lenguh Taemin saat Minho dengan

lembutnya mengelus lehernya. Mata sipitnya mulai

membuka dan terlihat raut kebahagiaan saat menatap

mata Minho. Minho, kau sudah bangun, ucap Taemin

lega. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya paada leher

Minho dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Minho.

Namja yang dipeluk tersenyum lemah dan membalas

pelukan calon kekasihnya. Ne. Terima kasih telah membawaku

kesini, ucap Minho tulus. Taemin mengangguk didalam

lekukan leher Minho. Lama Taemin memeluk calon

kekasihnya itu. Karena Taemin adalah makhluk hidup, ia

juga bernafas. Alhasil nafasnya menggelitik leher Minho

yang dasarnya pervert. T-taeminnie. Hentikan. Lepaskan

pelukan..., Berbagilah.., Minho bingung dengan maksud perkataan

Taemin. Ia memilih untuk tak meronta dan

mendengarkan keluhan Taemin. ... Berbagilah denganku, Minho. Berbagilah

tangis denganku..., ucap namja manis itu. Minho

sadar lehernya mulai basah dan lengannya merasakan

getaran kecil di pundak Taemin. Ia menangis! Aku tak apa, Taeminnie. Bukan masalah

pelik, bohong Minho. ANDWAE! Sampai kapan kau mau

memendam masalahmu sendirian? Taemin

mengangkat kepalanya dan terpampanglah wajah

Taemin yang penuh dengan air mata. Sepertinya ini

tangisan lanjutannya. Minho menghela nafas. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Hanya

sekretarismu. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu memendam

permasalahanmu sendiri seperti tadi dan seperti

sebelum-sebelumnya? bentak Taemin. Minho masih

bungkam. Katamu kau mencintaiku? MANA? MANA BUKTINYA?

Kau tak mempercayaiku, apa itu yang kau sebut

mencintaiku?! tanya Taemin dengan penuh emosi.

Kedua tangannya memukul-pukul pelan dada Minho.

Minho hanya memandang penuh kasih sayang pada

namja didepannya itu. Berharap ia sadar betapa besar cinta Minho padanya dari pandangannya. Taemin menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya

masih di dada Minho dan pergelangannya digenggam

hangat oleh Minho. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan buat semua

ini semakin rumit..., ucap Minho lirih sambil masih

sesenggukan menangis. Minho tak percaya dengan apa

yang ia dengar barusan. T-Taeminniee? Kau... men-mencin..., ucapan

Minho tak digubrisnya, malah Taemin langsung

menerjang bibir Minho. Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu saja. Keduanya

tak kehabisan nafas karena memang tak banyak yang

mereka lakukan. Awalnya Taemin hanya menutup mulut

terbuka milik Minho. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam

posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Merasa mulai nyaman,

Taemin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Minho secara bergantian. Merasakan

lembutnya kecupan Taemin, Minho mulai mengambil alih

posisi dan dengan sedikit lebih beringas ia melumat

balik bibir Taemin. Merasa dibalas, Taemin malah

menghentikan lumatannya. Posisinya sebagai uke

dimulai. Minho tak hanya menyesap bibir Taemin,

namun juga seluruh wajah Taemin. Entah sejak kapan

tubuh Taemin sekarang sudah terbaring diatas kasur.

Minho melepas sebentar wajah Taemin dari bibirnya dan

mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat tubuh

kekasihnya. Ya. Sekarang Taemin sudah menjadi

kekasihnya. Bolehkah aku menaikkan hubungan kita

menjadi sepasang kekasih? ijin Minho. Taemin

tersenyum manis. Miliki aku selamanya, Choi Minho, ucap

Taemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher

Minho. Dan petang itu disaat orang-orang tengah

mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke kediaman

masing-masing, kedua sejoli ini malah semakin

mengeratkan hubungan dan tubuh mereka . Minho

merasuki Taemin dengan sangat pelan dan lembut

membuat friksi kenikmatan berbeda dialirkan dari tiap deutron dan neutron keduanya. Otak mereka

memerintahkan untuk tak berhenti karena

kenyamanan yang keduanya dapatkan. Baik keduanya

belum pernah merasakan sebuah persetubuhan intim

yang begitu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan

seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Taeminnie, youngwonhi saranghae, ucap

Minho sambil mengelus tubuh dagu Taemin yang seluruh

tubuhnya sudah telanjang. Na do. Na do saranghaey, balas Taemin

sambil mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Sebuah penis

besar milik Minho semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya.

Ia merintih kesakitan namun Minho dengan sigap

menggenggam kedua tangan Taemin. Namja itu naik

turun diatas pinggang Minho dengan tumpuan tulang kering dan juga kedua tangannya yang menggenggam

erat tangan Minho/ Persetubuhan petang itu terasa begitu

romantis. Lebih melekat dalam ingatan mereka

dibanding seks sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik Taemin

maupun Minho tak bergerak terlalu terburu-buru.

Mereka ingin mengingat tiap-tipa detil kejadian yang

sangat sakral dalam hidup mereka. Saat mereka sudah resmi sebagai sepasang

kekasih. ########################## Jadi, ada masalah apa? tanya Taemin

membuka pembicaraan. Jarinya menyentuh dada

Minho yang juga menjadi tempat sandarannya. Ia

sangat suka mendengar degup jantung kekasihnya itu

tiap kali setelah klimaks seperti tadi. Berjanjilah kau tetap akan bersamaku,

ucap Minho memberi peringatan. Taemin mengangguk. Selama alasanmu menangis dan tersedu

seperti tadi bukanlah karena akan meninggalkanku.

Kau tahu aku mungkin bisa seperti mayat hidup saat

ditinggalkan olehmu, ucap Taemin. Minho menghela

nafas. Ia terlihat mempersiapkan mental untuk

mengatakan sebuah kabar yang membuatnya terisak

cukup hebat. Cukup lama Minho berdiam dalam

pikirannya sendiri. Taemin pun tak memaksa Minho

untuk cepat-cepat mengatakan alasannya. Toh pasti itu

berita yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk Minho, apalagi bila harus diingat-ingat dan harus diceritakan

ulang. Tapi Taemin sudah berjanji akan menerima

apapun itu. Taemin masih menunggu Minho yang tengah

berkutat dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

Inisiatif, ia mengambil tangan kiri Minho dan menciumi

seluruh permukaan tangan Minho. Pemilik tangan itu

hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan merasakan geli di

tangannya. Minho mulai sadar, Taemin tak sabar mendengar alasannya. Tak ada alasan untuk

menyembunyikannya lagi. Minho menarik wajah Taemin

dan mengecup bibir itu pelan namun agak lama. Dan

saat ia melepaskan bibir itu... Appa telah meninggal DEG!

*TBC 


End file.
